Unspoken Love
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: sebuah cinta yang tak terkatakan/semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalian itu pasangan,Ryeowook-ah/kau yakin kau bukan gay?/aku harus pergi. Maaf/tetapkan dulu hatimu,atau kau hanya akan menyakitinya/tapi Jongwoon-ah,Ryeowook sudah.../aku..terlambat?/yewook/BL/DLDR! Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Unspoken Love

~Unspoken Love~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: sebuah cinta yang tak terkatakan/semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalian itu pasangan,Ryeowook-ah/kau yakin kau bukan gay?/aku harus pergi. Maaf/tetapkan dulu hatimu,atau kau hanya akan menyakitinya/tapi Jongwoon-ah,Ryeowook sudah.../aku..terlambat?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1: Unspoken Love

"Ryeowook-ah ppalli! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" paksa Changmin seraya menarik-narik tubuh kecil Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya.

Tindakan Changmin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya memperhatikan mereka. Pasalnya Changmin terlalu heboh. Dan lagi perbedaan diantara Changmin dan Ryeowook membuat orang-orang yang melihat semakin tertarik. Kasihan sekali. tubuh Changmin yang sangat tinggi itu terlihat kontras dengan sahabatnya yang cenderung kurang tinggi itu. seperti melihat kucing kecil yang imut dan manja (cocok sekali untuk menggambarkan karakter Ryeowook) beriringan dengan seekor jerapah. namun Ryeowook sudah terbiasa dipandangi seperti itu. nasibnya memilih berteman dengan 'tiang listrik'.

"anniyo. Kau duluan saja. aku harus menemui Jongwoon hyung..." jawab Ryeowook sambil melepaskan kungkungan Changmin

"Jongwoon lagi,Jongwoon lagi..." gerutu Changmin

"hehehe..pergilah Changmin-ah. Aku akan menyusul. Tidak lama kok.." Ryeowook terkekeh kecil

"anya! Kalau kau sudah bertemu Jongwoon hyung,pasti akan lama jadinya. Dan aku tidak mau menunggumu berjam-jam seperti orang bodoh. Aku ikut!" paksanya lagi.

Changmin terpaksa melakukan itu. sebenarnya ia malas harus menemani Ryeowook menemui Jongwoon. Kalau saja ia tahu dimana rumah Junsu berada,pasti ia tidak perlu menunggu Ryeowook dulu. Karena hanya Ryeowooklah yang tahu alamat Junsu.

"aish. Terserah..." sahut Ryeowook acuh tak acuh. Mereka pun beranjak menuju dimana Jongwoon berada. Gym sekolah.

"Jongwoonnie hyung!" panggil Ryeowook saat dilihatnya sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu berada tak jauh dari tempatnya

"Ryeowookie! Eh,ada Changmin?" sapa Jongwoon sekenanya. Ia tersenyum cerah begitu melihat Ryeowook tapi berubah kaget saat melihat kehadiran Changmin

"hyung,hari ini aku akan pergi belajar kelompok di rumah Junsu bersama Changmin. Jadi hyung pulang sendirian ya? tak apa kan?" izin Ryeowook. Mereka memang biasa pulang bersama.

"ah,ne,ne. Tidak apa. Hati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu malam,ne?" sahut Jongwoon seraya mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook sayang

"arrasseo!" balas Ryeowook,tersenyum lebar

"eh? Kenapa Changmin-ah?" tanya Jongwoon saat didapatinya Changmin memperhatikannya serius sekali

"errr..tidak. aku hanya bingung saja.." gumamnya

"waeyo?"

"hmm..kalian yakin kalian ini tidak pacaran? Hubungan kalian terlalu dekat untuk berstatus sekedar teman. Saudara pun bukan..." sahutnya polos. Mendengar celetukan Changmin,pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah. Ia hanya menunduk sementara Jongwoon menjitak pelan jidat Changmin.

"aish! Apa yang kau bicarakan anak bodoh?! itu bukan urusan anak kecil sepertimu!" ujar Jongwoon datar

"hubungan sesama jenis di lingkungan kita ini sudah bukan rahasia lagi,Jongwoon hyung. Jadi aku tidak heran.." balas Changmin tak mau kalah. Memang ada beberapa yang ia kenal,ternyata gay.

Ia memang heran dengan kedekatan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook yang dirasanya terlalu berlebihan (yang ini beneran fakta loh,sodara-sodara sekalian...). mereka bukan saudara. Mengakunya hanya teman saja. okelah,sahabat. Tapi begitu kau mengenal mereka,kau juga akan berpikiran sama seperti yang dipikirkan Changmin. Berhubung bukan hanya Changmin saja yang mengira begitu. Melainkan beberapa teman mereka juga.

Lagipula baik Jongwoon maupun Ryeowook belum ada yang pernah berkencan dengan wanita. Wajar saja kan Changmin mengira?

"ya,ya aku tahu. Seperti 'persahabatanmu' dengan Kyuhyun,bukan?" ledek Ryeowook,mencoba menjahili Changmin

"hya! Kami hanya teman!" seru Changmin tak terima

"hm? Aku tidak yakin..." sambung Ryeowook lagi seraya terkikik geli

"yang harus diragukan itu kalian! semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalian itu pasangan,Ryeowook-ah.." balas Changmin

"ah sudahlah kalian ini. Sebaiknya cepat pergi. Katanya mau belajar?" seru Jongwoon agak kesal

"mengusir?" cibir Ryeowook

"memang. Aku pusing mendengar pertengkaran kalian. Pergi yang jauh sana!" sahut Jongwoon. Namun ia tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

"huh! Jongwoon hyung jelek! Kkajja Changmin-ah!" Ryeowook melemparkan 'mehrong' kepada Jongwoon sebelum mengajak Changmin pergi

"ah,ne. Sampai nanti hyung!" pamit Changmin

"ne. Hati-hati dijalan. Sampaikan salamku untuk kekasihmu si Kyuhyun itu,Changmin-ah!" sahut Jongwoon sesaat setelah Changmin berbalik,tersenyum menyeringai. Ingin membalas rupanya.

"yaish!"

ooooooooooooo

Ryeowook berjalan pelan sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang didengarnya lewat mp3 player kesayangannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Junsu. Berhubung jarak rumahnya sendiri dengan rumah Junsu dekat,jadi ia memilih jalan kaki saja.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan jalanan makin sepi. Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih pada dua orang namja yang berjalan beriringan didepannya. Dua namja itu terlihat dekat sekali. entah kenapa ia jadi teringat akan dirinya dan Jongwoon. Serta perkataan Changmin tadi siang.

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon telah bersahabat entah sejak kapan. Saking lamanya,Ryeowook sendiri tidak ingat. Jongwoon yang aneh dan penyendiri sewaktu kecil,tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Hanya si kecil Ryeowook yang sebenarnya pemalu itu, mencoba mendekatinya karena penasaran.

Jongwoon lebih tua setahun dari Ryeowook,jadi kelas mereka selalu berbeda. Namun dulu Jongwoon selalu mengunjungi akuarium kura-kura yang dipajang didekat kelas Ryeowook untuk sekedar melamun sambil memperhatikan kura-kura itu. Jadi Ryeowook sering melihatnya. Itulah awal pertemuan mereka.

Selanjutnya mereka selalu satu sekolah dan sering bersama. Jongwoon mulai berubah dan mempunyai banyak teman. Lagipula,wajahnya yang tampan banyak memikat para yeoja dan membuatnya lumayan populer. Meski begitu,Jongwoon tetap lebih suka bergaul dengan Ryeowook saja. ia tidak pernah melupakan ataupun meninggalkan Ryeowook. Tidak akan pernah,itulah janjinya.

Mereka berdua memang terlalu dekat,sehingga banyak mengundang tanya orang-orang,seperti Changmin. Tidak pernah berkencan pula. Jadi semua orang yang mengenal Jongwoon dan Ryeowook selalu menganggap mereka itu sepasang kekasih.

Keduanya pun tidak membantah,tidak pula mengiyakan. Hal ini membuat Ryeowook resah dan bingung. Sebenarnya,siapa dirinya di mata Jongwoon. Ia harus tahu.

Karena ia mencintai namja itu.

Dengan langkah gontai Ryeowook membuka pagar rumahnya. Ia memencet bel dan membiarkan ahjumma pengurus rumah yang membukakan pintu. Seperti biasa,hanya ada Ryeowook dan para pembantunya di rumah itu. ayahnya jarang pulang. Lebih memilih sibuk diluar. selalu begitu.

Rumahnya yang besar itu selalu sepi.

Ryeowook menghela napas lelah. Ia kesepian. Sebenarnya gampang saja. tinggal menelepon Jongwoon untuk menginap bersama. Pasti namja itu akan langsung datang. Tapi Ryeowook tidak ingin menyusahkan Jongwoon karena namja itu sedang berada di tahun terakhirnya di SMA,jadi ia harus banyak belajar dan mengurangi waktu bermain. Lagipula,Ryeowook memang sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu.

Ryeowook memeluk erat boneka Pooh pemberian Jongwoon bertahun-tahun silam itu sambil berusaha tertidur. Air matanya perlahan menetes namun ia membiarkannya. Ia lelah,bingung dan merasa sepi.

"selamat malam,Jongwoonnie hyung..." bisiknya lirih.

ooooooooooooo

Ryeowook memijit-mijit pelipisnya sambil mengerang pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena tidur kemalaman dan banyak menangis semalaman. Uh,namja macam apa aku ini. Sudah lemah,cengeng lagi,rutuknya dalam hati.

Dengan pelan ia melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia agak kaget melihat seluruh teman-teman dekatnya sudah datang dan ribut sendiri di pojok kelas. Junsu,Changmin,Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Semuanya tak berhenti heboh sendiri.

"hei,ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian heboh sekali?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Sejenak ia melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"ah Ryeowook-ah! Kau tahu? Donghae baru jadian dengan Hyukjae semalam!" seru Kyuhyun

"jeongmal?" Ryeowook terbelalak

"ya. ternyata ikan amis satu ini,diam-diam menghanyutkan juga. Ckckck." Puji/hina Changmin

"maksud kalian Hyukjae yang dari kelas sebelah itu? Lee Hyukjae yang kemarin menang kompetisi dance itu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi,masih kaget

"iya,memang yang mana lagi. seumur-umur Donghae hanya pernah mendekati satu namja. Hyukjae lah orangnya!" sahut Changmin lagi

"kau tidak lihat Junsu sedang sibuk mewanti-wanti Donghae agar jangan mempermainkan dan menyakiti Hyukjae?" sambung Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Junsu yang sedang menceramahi Donghae. Yang diomel hanya mengangguk malas. Sepertinya Junsu benar-benar khawatir akan kelangsungan hubungan EunHae. Pasalnya Donghae terlalu kekanakkan dan santai menurutnya. Ia tidak yakin saja Hyukjae akan tahan dengannya.

"oh iya. Junsu dan Hyukjae kan sahabatan ya?" gumam Ryeowook

"iya. Sangat lama,bahkan. Mungkin seperti kau dan Jongwoon hyung.."ujar Changmin

"ngomong-ngomong soal Jongwoon,aku ingin tanya Ryeowook-ah. Sebenarnya kapan sih kalian itu jadian?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya dengan polosnya,membuat Ryeowook gelagapan mendadak.

"ah? Eh itu..anu..mmm..."

"mereka tidak pacaran,Kyu..." potong Changmin

"heh?!" Kyuhyun menoleh kaget

"kubilang mereka tidak pacaran..." ulangnya lagi

"kok bisa? Bukannya mereka itu..."

"anni. Kami hanya sahabat,seperti Junsu dan Hyukjae..." kali ini Ryeowook yang berbicara. Meski begitu ia tetap terlihat gugup

"aku tidak percaya. Kalian tidak terlihat seperti Junsu dan Hyukjae. Lebih seperti Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung..." Kyuhyun menggeleng,sambil menyebutkan nama senior mereka yang sangat terkenal itu. well,terkenal akan 'kedekatannya'

"hya! Aku tidak pernah lovey dovey sama Jongwoon hyung!" seru Ryeowook. Yah,bagaimana tidak. 'level' keagresifan Heechul dan Hankyung itu sangat jauh diatas hubungan sepasang kekasih manapun -_-

"aish! Kau mengerti maksudku. Kalian tidak terlihat seperti seorang teman,tapi lebih seperti kekasih,kau mengerti anak kecil?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Ryeowook hanya diam. Saat perhatian Kyuhyun teralih,ia memilih kabur ke arah Junsu dan Donghae,berusaha menghindari rentetan pertanyaan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Donghae-ya aku sudah dengar kabar jadianmu. Selamat ne!" sapa Ryeowook pada Donghae sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih,Ryeowook-ah. Kau lah satu-satunya yang memberikan respon normal padaku hari ini..." ujar Donghae senang

"loh? Memang yang lain bagaimana?"

"seperti yang kau lihat,Junsu mengomel bahkan lebih panjang daripada omelan kepala sekolah. Changmin dan Kyuhyun meledekku terus-terusan dari tadi. terima kasih,Ryeowookie! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" curhatnya. Mendengar itu Junsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala tak setuju

"ehehehehe,sebenarnya Donghae-ya aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu..." Ryeowook mengulum senyumnya

"apa itu?" tanya Donghae

Kemudian pertanyaan Ryeowook itu,yang diucapkannya sambil memasang raut wajah yang sangat polos,mengundang tawa menggelegar dari Junsu yang mendengarnya,serta ekspresi cemberut Donghae.

"diantara kau dan Hyukjae...aku bingung. Siapa yang jadi uke?"

ooooooooooooo

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jongwoon berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Ketika mendapat SMS dari Heechul yang berkata bahwa ia melihat Ryeowook digotong teman-temannya menuju ruang kesehatan itu,jantung Jongwoon seakan meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Ia begitu kaget dan khawatir pada namja kecil itu.

"Ryeowook-ah..." panggilnya ketika sampai di ruang kesehatan dan didapatinya Ryeowook sedang terjaga sambil bermain ponsel

"hyungie..." Ryeowook tersenyum lemah. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat sekali

"kau sakit apa?" tanya Jongwoon cemas

"hanya anemia kok hyung. Aku begadang semalam dan lupa sarapan tadi pagi..." jawab Ryeowook sekenanya

"huh dasar nakal! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk menjaga kesehatanmu,eoh? Tetap saja tidak mau menurut! Kalau Cuma anemia kenapa sampai pingsan segala? Dan digotong sampai kesini,eoh? Hyung tahu dari Heechul yang melihatmu. Kau ini..."

"aku tidak pingsan kok hyung. Hanya lemas. Dan mereka tidak menggotongku,hanya membantu berjalan. Mungkin hyung salah informasi..." potong Ryeowook. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala saat mendengar omelan tanpa henti ala Jongwoon itu. khas Jongwoon. Tidak akan berhenti dengan sendirinya jika tidak dihentikan.

"aish kau ini Ryeowook-ah! Berhentilah membuatku sakit kepala karena harus mengomel terus!" gerutunya lagi

"hyung seperti kakek-kakek saja. gwaenchana,hyungie. Aku akan baik-baik saja..." Ryeowook terkekeh kecil. Jongwoon mencubiti hidungnya karena gemas. Ryeowook mengaduh kecil dan memasang wajah cemberut. Jongwoon tertawa melihatnya kemudian mengelus pipi Ryeowook lembut.

"hyung..." panggil Ryeowook ragu

"hmm?"

Ryeowook menatap wajah Jongwoon lama. Haruskah ia bertanya? Jika jawabannya tidak seperti harapannya,akan ada kemungkinan kebersamaan seperti ini tidak akan didapatkannya lagi.

"tidak jadi deh.." Ryeowook membuang mukanya. Jongwoon hendak bertanya namun mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat wajah pucat Ryeowook. Ia kemudian teringat bahwa Ryeowook belum makan.

"sudahlah. Hyung mau ke kantin dulu,membelikanmu makanan. Tunggulah disini,ne? Jangan membantah!" ujarnya seraya beranjak pergi

"gomawo hyung,saranghae.." lirih Ryeowook,menatap Jongwoon sayu.

Ryeowook tahu Jongwoon mendengarnya. Hanya saja Jongwoon tidak memberikan reaksi apapun padanya. Ia hanya sempat terdiam menghentikan langkahnya sebentar lalu kemudian kembali melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedang berusaha keras menahan air matanya dan menatap punggung Jongwoon tidak rela. Kenapa Jongwoon tidak berkata apapun? Membalasnya kah? Bertanya apa Ryeowook serius dengan pernyataan cinta itu atau tidak? Atau apa saja? Entah apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Jongwoon.

_Bodoh,apa yang baru saja kulakukan?!_

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooooo

annyeong!

warning sebelumnya,fic ini bakal sinetron banget deh jadinya. jadi harap maklum yah sodara-sodara DX

ceritanya terinspirasi pas saya teringat salah satu fakta tentang yewook yang biasa ada di internet itu loh. bahwa Changmin pernah merasa bingung dengan yewook yang dirasanya terlalu dekat.

nah plop! jadilah ff ini XD

awal2nya wookie oppa emang sengaja dibikin galau. tapi di nanti di bagian tengah cerita sampe ending bakal dapat surprise besar dari wookie oppa

hayooo apa ya? kalo ada yang penasaran,silakan review untuk tau kelanjutannya XD

kalo nggak tetep review juga hehe

sekian

gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2: Lee Sungmin

~Unspoken Love~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: sebuah cinta yang tak terkatakan/semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalian itu pasangan,Ryeowook-ah/kau yakin kau bukan gay?/aku harus pergi. Maaf/tetapkan dulu hatimu,atau kau hanya akan menyakitinya/tapi Jongwoon-ah,Ryeowook sudah.../aku..terlambat?

oooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2: Lee Sungmin

"dari mana saja kau?"

Ryeowook terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara itu. ia baru saja pulang ke rumahnya malam itu ketika didapatinya seorang namja sedang duduk di mini bar rumahnya dengan sebotol wine menemani. Namja itu menatap Ryeowook tajam,sedang yang ditatap hanya membalasnya dengan acuh.

"appa..."

"jawab pertanyaanku" ujar pria tua itu lagi

"dari rumah Jong-"

"aku tidak ingin kau keluyuran. Meskipun kau namja,tapi bersikaplah sesuai dengan yang seharusnya,Ryeowook-ah. Ingat siapa ayahmu ini." Potong ayahnya. Ryeowook menatapnya tak percaya. Bahkan ia belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"aku tahu. Aku hanya sehabis dari rumah-"

"bagaimana nilai-nilaimu? Bagus?" tanya ayahnya tiba-tiba

"eh? A-apa?" Ryeowook mengerjap kaget. Kenapa ayahnya bertanya begitu? Sejak kapan pria itu peduli pada Ryeowook?

"jangan membuatku malu dengan nilai yang jelek. Kau harus belajar keras,masuk universitas bagus dan bekerja dengan posisi yang tinggi,kau mengerti?" ujarnya dingin,tanpa menatap Ryeowook sama sekali. ia menyesap wine nya dengan nikmat.

"arrasseo..." ujar Ryeowook pelan. Tidak,ayahnya bukannya peduli padanya. Tapi orang itu hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya,reputasinya sebagai salah satu pejabat negara sekaligus pengusaha kaya raya.

"kau sudah punya yeojachingu?" tanya pria itu lagi. kali ini ia menatap Ryeowook serius. Mungkin ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"eh?" Ryeowook terdiam kaget. Ia tak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Kenapa ia bertanya begitu? ada apa ini? Sebenarnya apa maunya?

Ryeowook tahu ayahnya tidak akan peduli pada kehidupannya. Dan kemunculannya kali ini dengan serentetan pertanyaan,mungkin bukan hanya sekedar kunjungan biasa untuk memastikan Ryeowook tetap bersikap baik dan menjaga nama baiknya. Mungkin ada maksud lain.

"kau dengar aku,Ryeowook-ah.." ujar pria itu lagi

"be-belum..aku..." Ryeowook menunduk. Tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

"bagaimana dengan anak pengusaha Lee? Bukankah kau dekat dengannya?"

"aku dan Sungmin hanya teman..."

"berpacaranlah dengannya.."

"mworago?!" Ryeowook mendongak. Ia terbelalak kaget.

"aku sedang mengincar saham pengusaha Lee. Aku ingin ia menjadi investor terbesar di perusahaan kita. Kau tahu kedudukannya sangat berpengaruh di kalangan bisnis. Itu akan dapat terjadi jika kau dapat mengambil hatinya lewat putrinya..." jelas ayahnya panjang lebar.

Kemudian Ryeowook sadar ia telah mendapatkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan dan rasa penasarannya akan tingkah laku ayahnya malam ini. Tentu saja. semua ini demi uang. Lagi.

"tapi aku..."

"ini demi kebaikan keluarga kita,Ryeowook-ah. Kau ingin tetap bisa punya uang untuk bersekolah? Untuk makan? Bersikap baiklah dan turuti semua perkataanku. Jika Tuan Lee berinvestasi di perusahaan kita,kau juga yang akan kena efek bagusnya." Tatapan namja itu terlihat mengintimidasi Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang semula hendak membantah dan menolak mendadak kehilangan nyalinya.

"appa..."

Andai saja kau tahu siapa yang kucintai,entah apa yang akan kau perbuat..batin Ryeowook.

"tidur sana. Ini sudah malam. Belajarlah dengan giat di sekolah!"

Pria itu kembali menyesap winenya sambil berkutat dengan iPad miliknya. Kembali mengacuhkan Ryeowook.

Keegoisannya membuat Ryeowook muak. Semuanya selalu segala sesuatu tentang namja itu. andai saja ibunya masih ada...

Ryeowook membanting pintu kamarnya keras,kemudian membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di alam mimpi.

ooooooooooooo

"Ryeowook-ah!" seru seorang yeoja berparas cantik dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam mengkilatnya itu kepada Ryeowook. Semua yang ada di koridor menatap yeoja itu kagum. Yah,yeoja itu memang sangat cantik.

"Sungminnie?!" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya kaget.

Ia melihat yeoja bergigi kelinci temannya itu berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar,begitu aegyo. Ryeowook sadar ada banyak pasang mata yang sedang memandanginya iri. Yah,seorang yeoja se-wah Sungmin dekat dengan Ryeowook begitu. Semua namja normal manapun pasti akan bertekuk lutut pada pesona Sungmin. Tapi tentu saja Ryeowook tahu ia tidak termasuk dalam kategori itu.

dan hei,bukankah semua warga sekolah sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan Ryeowook dengan Jongwoon? Kenapa harus cemburu begitu,eoh?

"hai! Apa kabarmu?" sapa Sungmin riang

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ryeowook takjub

"aku bersekolah disini!"

"mworago?!"

"aku bosan home schooling. Sejak kemarin-kemarin aku sudah meminta appa untuk menyekolahkanku di sekolah biasa. Lalu saat ayahku bertemu dengan ayahmu,beliau menyarankanku untuk sekolah disini saja. agar bisa bertemu denganmu! Tapi sayang sekali kita tidak sekelas..." jelas Sungmin

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Sebelumnya Sungmin bersekolah di luar negeri. Ia baru pulang ke Korea beberapa tahun yang lalu dan ayahnya malah menyuruhnya untuk home schooling.

Dan apa itu tadi? ayah Ryeowook yang _menyarankan_? Ryeowook tidak habis pikir akan obsesi namja itu pada hubungan Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya sudah bertindak sejauh ini!

"ah begitu. Kau senang disini?" respon Ryeowook sekenanya

"tentu! Sistem belajarnya memang berbeda dengan sekolahku sewaktu di Amerika. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku cukup menikmatinya!" jawab Sungmin begitu optimis.

Ah dia yeoja yang begitu baik. Ryeowook merasa kasihan jika Sungmin harus terjebak bersama dirinya. Karena ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Sungmin lahir dan batin.

"hmm syukurlah..."

"kau akan datang kan?" tanya Sungmin ambigu

"nde?" Ryeowook mengernyit

"ke pesta ulang tahun ayahku nanti malam. Ayahmu bilang kalian akan datang.." sambungnya

"ah! Jinjja? Ayahmu berulang tahun?"

"ayahmu tidak memberitahu?"

"mungkin lupa.."

"jadi? Kau datang?"

"aku..." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin tidak enak. Meskipun ia orang kaya,tapi ia tidak pernah suka pesta ala orang kaya. Cenderung membosankan. Bukankah ia pernah bilang begitu pada Sungmin?

"aku tahu kau tidak suka yang begituan. Jujur,aku juga. Tapi setidaknya datang dan temanilah aku. Kalau tidak aku bisa mati bosan!" pinta yeoja itu sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah,memasang pose memohon. Ryeowook geli hati melihatnya. Ia jadi tidak tega.

"hehehe. Baiklah. Aku akan datang demi kau" ujarnya akhirnya

"terima kasih! Sampai jumpa nanti malam Ryeowook-ah!"

"sampai nanti,Sungmin-ah!"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling melambai singkat sebelum akhirnya Sungmin menghilang dari pandangan. Ryeowook baru saja berbalik ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul entah dari mana.

"hya! Kau mengagetkanku,dasar setan kecil!" rutuk Ryeowook

"hei sembarangan kau pendek! Ryeowook-ah,kau tidak bilang punya teman secantik itu. kenal dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu. Oh rupanya...

"anak teman bisnis appa. Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Ryeowook balik

"hehehe tentu saja. habis dia cantik sih..." Kyuhyun nyengir malu.

Sewaktu menemani Donghae berkunjung ke kelas Hyukjae,ia melihat Sungmin disana. Jujur,ia mengaku terpesona pada Sungmin. Begitu tahu dari Hyukjae bahwa Sungmin itu murid baru yang kepopulerannya sedang menanjak saat ini,Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah dan mencari tahu. Jadilah ia membuntuti Sungmin. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengobrol akrab.

"bagus. Pacari dia Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mohon! Jika tidak aku akan dipaksa menikah dengannya!" sahut Ryeowook tiba-tiba

"hah?!" Kyuhyun membeo kaget

"ayahku..dia menyuruhku berhubungan dengan Sungmin demi kelancaran bisnisnya. Tapi jika Sungmin sudah keburu punya pacar,tentu hal itu tidak akan terjadi kan?" jelas Ryeowook kesal

"eh? Jinjja? Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti permintaan ayahmu saja? kau tahu Sungmin itu tidak kurang sesuatu apapun!" celetuk Kyuhyun dengan begitu oh-polosnya. Ryeowook sampai ingin menjitak kepala setan kecil itu kuat-kuat.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh,Kyu-ah..." ujarnya datar. Kyuhyun menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya ia ingat sesuatu. Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan. Tentu saja. ia ingat Ryeowook pernah bilang bahwa ia 'menyimpang'. Dan sejak saat itulah Kyuhyun jadi suka mengejek-ngejek Ryeowook dengan Jongwoon.

"ah! Ne,ne! Mian lupa. Hehe..jadi..kau mempercayakan Sungmin untukku nih?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Sungmin begitu populer kelihatannya. Tapi aku akan lebih tenang jika ia berhubungan dengan seseorang yang kukenal. Biarpun aku tidak menyukainya,Sungmin tetaplah temanku. Tentu aku tidak mau ia berpacaran dengan namja sembarangan..." jelas Ryeowook lagi

"hmm benar juga..." Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. Ia senang secara tidak langsung Ryeowook mengakuinya sebagai namja baik-baik,bukan yang sembarangan.

"dan kalau bisa,kekasih Sungmin harus yang benar-benar serius padanya. Karena jika tidak,jika Sungmin cepat putus,bisa-bisa perjodohan konyol ayahku itu akan menjebakku lagi!" sahut Ryeowook lagi

"arra..arra...aku akan mencoba mendekati Sungmin. Tenang saja,aku akan mengerahkan seluruh pesonaku agar ia jatuh hati padaku!" Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya bangga. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas.

"huh dasar geer! Sungmin bukan yeoja sembarangan. Dia tidak akan mau sama namja playboy yang narsisan seperti itu. kau harus baik dan tulus padanya..."

"arrayo..aduh susah sekali sih. Aku akan mendekatinya dengan caraku sendiri!"

"hmm hmm..semoga sukses Kyu!"

"doakan aku,Wook-ah!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya. Ryeowook tersenyum.

ooooooooooooo

"jadi anak baru yang begitu populer itu temanmu? Aku tidak menyangka..." sahut Jongwoon. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah,seperti biasa berdua. Mereka hanya berjalan kaki karena jarak yang ditempuh pun tidak jauh.

"aku kenal dengannya baru setahun kok,hyung. Sungmin yeoja yang baik.." ujar Ryeowook sekenanya

"hmm..." respon Jongwoon pendek. ia memalingkan wajahnya sembari melamun. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"maaf ya hyung nanti malam tidak jadi main sama-sama. Aku harus ke pestanya Sungminnie..." ujar Ryeowook lagi,merasa tidak enak karena harus membatalkan janji tiba-tiba. Ia sebenarnya akan pergi keluar dengan Jongwoon malam ini. Tapi berhubung ada undangan mendadaknya Sungmin,dan Ryeowook pun tahu ia tidak akan bisa lolos dari ayahnya,ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk jalan dengan Jongwoon.

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kita pergi lain kali saja.." Jongwoon tersenyum maklum. Ia memang tahu benar tabiat ayah Ryeowook. Ia tidak ingin Ryeowook terkena masalah karenanya.

"ne..." sahut Ryeowook pelan sambil lalu.

Sempat terbesit di pikirannya bahwa Jongwoon akan cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan Sungmin. Dan bagaimana Ryeowook membatalkan janji mereka demi Sungmin. Kyuhyun,Changmin dan Junsu saja iri melihat Ryeowook punya teman secantik itu. kenapa Jongwoon tidak memberikan respon apapun? Bukankah mereka sudah lama dekat?

Apa itu berarti cinta Ryeowook tak terbalaskan? Bahwa selama ini Jongwoon hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik,bukan yang lainnya? Ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu Jongwoon itu menyukai yeoja atau namja. jika Jongwoon menyukai namja,Ryeowook masih beruntung. Ia masih bisa berusaha. Jika yang terjadi malah sebaliknya?

Lagipula Jongwoon bersikap biasa saja,seakan melupakan apa yang Ryeowook sempat katakan kemarin di ruang kesehatan. Seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Jangan-jangan benar kalau Jongwoon itu...

Brukk!

"ah!"

"Ryeowook-ah!" pekik Jongwoon saat melihat Ryeowook jatuh karena terserempet sepeda yang melaju sembarangan.

"aw..appo..." keluh Ryeowook sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang kesakitan

"sakitkah? Dasar sepeda sialan!" kutuk Jongwoon sambil kalang kabut memeriksa Ryeowook. Sepertinya tidak ada luka. Mungkin hanya sakit sedikit dan shock saja.

Jongwoon membantu Ryeowook berdiri. Ia kemudian bertukar posisi dengan Ryeowook. Jika tadi Ryeowook berjalan di sisi yang dekat dengan jalan,kini Jongwoon lah yang berjalan di sisi itu. seakan ingin melindungi Ryeowook jika nanti ada kendaraan yang melaju sembarangan lagi.

"berjalan di sebelah sini saja. kkajja!" ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan.

Didalam hati,Ryeowook serasa ingin meledak. Ia senang sekaligus sedih. Ia senang Jongwoon perhatian padanya. Namun ia sedih karena takut salah mengartikan bentuk perhatian itu.

Dengan susah payah Ryeowook menahan tangisnya. Sakit jatuhnya tak seberapa. Sakit di hatinya yang sulit untuk ditahan. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu isi hati Jongwoon yang sebenarnya. ia tahu,mereka tidak bisa terus begini. Suatu saat mereka harus melanjutkan hidup. Cepat atau lambat,Ryeowook harus tahu.

ooooooooooooo

"aaaaahhh kapan pesta ini selesai~" keluh Sungmin seraya bersandar malas di kursi yang ada di balkon. Melihat itu Ryeowook hanya terkikik geli. Setelah berjam-jam pesta berlangsung,akhirnya mereka berdua bisa kabur untuk mengobrol di balkon.

"kau jahat Sungmin-ah. Ini kan pesta ayahmu.." Ryeowook berkomentar

"hehehehe. Habis bosan sih. Aku lebih suka shopping sendirian daripada berada di pesta semacam ini. Aku harus menyapa tamu-tamu yang tak kukenal kesana kemari...aish! membosankan!" gerutunya lagi. ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"itu benar. Kita bicarakan hal lain saja. bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Ryeowook

"asyik juga. Aku sudah punya beberapa teman. Tapi namja-namja yang mendekatiku ada banyak sekali. aku tidak habis pikir..." Sungmin memasang pose berpikir

"ahahaha. Kau tidak tahu kau itu populer?" Ryeowook mengerjap kaget. Sungmin terlalu polos kah?

"jinjja? Apa yang mereka hebatkan dariku?" tanya Sungmin,membulatkan matanya takjub

"ah sudahlah. Apa salah satu dari mereka ada yang bernama Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungmin memang terlalu lugu untuk tahu bahwa ada banyak namja yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya karena dia itu cantik dan berperilaku lembut

"hmm...aku ingat ada yang namanya Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja padaku. Dia bukan tukang rayu seperti yang lainnya. Memang kenapa?"

"ah tidak. Dia temanku." Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Senang bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bersikap seperti playboy cap teri seperti yang lainnya

"oh..."

"kau sudah menyukai seseorang di sekolah? Atau..si Kyuhyun itu yang kau taksir?"

"anniyo! Tidak ada!" bantah Sungmin. Namun kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah itu sepertinya berkata lain

"ah ayolah mengaku saja. pasti ada kan?" goda Ryeowook lagi

"anni! Kalaupun ada,kurasa aku tidak bisa..." ujar Sungmin pelan,sambil menunduk

"eh? Apa? Memangnya-"

"Ryeowook-ah! Disitu kau rupanya! Ayo pulang!" ucapan Ryeowook terpotong oleh seruan ayahnya. Ryeowook mendesah pelan.

"baiklah. Aku pulang dulu,ya Sungmin-ah.." pamitnya pada Sungmin

"hati-hati Ryeowookie..." balas Sungmin seraya tersenyum tipis

ooooooooooooo

Suasana didalam limousin hening. Ryeowook berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara lewat sudut matanya bisa dilihatnya ayahnya itu terlihat sangat senang.

"sepertinya kau menurut dengan mudah kali ini. Kau berhasil mendekati anak Tuan Lee,ne?" sahut pria tua itu tiba-tiba. Ryeowook menoleh bingung.

"sudah kubilang,appa,kami hanya teman..." sahutnya pelan

"ah anniyo. Jika kalian hanya teman tidak mungkin Sungmin setuju saja dengan rencana kami..."

"rencana?"

"Tuan Lee menyukaimu,Ryeowook-ah. Dia akan senang sekali jika kau jadi menantunya. Lalu kubilang saja kalau kau itu juga menyukai putrinya. Ketika Tuan Lee bertanya pada Sungmin,anak itu hanya tersipu malu. Tidak kusangka kau pandai merayu juga. Kami yakin dia jatuh cinta padamu..."

"mworago?!" Ryeowook terbelalak kaget

"bahkan dia hanya diam-diam saja ketika Tuan Lee berkata bahwa ia hendak menikahkan putrinya itu denganmu suatu hari nanti." Ayah Ryeowook menepuk pundak Ryeowook,terlihat senang dan bangga. Sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa menatapnya nanar.

"Kerja bagus,Ryeowook-ah. Kau berhasil mendapatkan Lee Sungmin. Kau berhasil membantuku. Kau memang anak yang baik!"

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooooo

annyeooooong!

gimana? makin gaje kah? ToT

hmm akhir2 ini jumlah sider makin banyak yah -_-

ayo dong review itu ga susah kok. gampang banget! ga mahal lagi,ga bakal rugi kok.

ya sudahlah saya mau ngucapin terima kasih aja buat yg udah review

review cookies everyone?

gomawo!


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Is Broken

~Unspoken Love~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: sebuah cinta yang tak terkatakan/semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalian itu pasangan,Ryeowook-ah/kau yakin kau bukan gay?/aku harus pergi. Maaf/tetapkan dulu hatimu,atau kau hanya akan menyakitinya/tapi Jongwoon-ah,Ryeowook sudah.../aku..terlambat?

oooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3: Heart Is Broken

Ini yang kedua kalinya Ryeowook malas pergi ke sekolah. Kemarin saat ia galau akan Jongwoon. Kali ini karena paksaan ayahnya tadi malam. Ryeowook merasa cemas jika suatu hari nanti perjodohan itu akan dilaksanakan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bagaimana dengan Jongwoon?

Grep!

"Ryeowook-ah..."

Ryeowook menoleh kaget saat dirasanya ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. Dilihatnya Sungmin menatapnya gelisah. Ryeowook menghela napas panjang.

"bisa..kita bicara?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut

"tentang perjodohan itu?" tembak Ryeowook to the point

"kau sudah tahu?" Sungmin terbelalak kaget

"kenapa kau menerimanya?" tanya Ryeowook,datar

"itu..aku..." Sungmin berubah gelisah

"kau menyukaiku?" tanya Ryeowook lagi

"anniyo! Hanya saja kupikir..kau menyukaiku jadi...aku pun tidak bisa melawan ayahku..." cicit Sungmin pelan

"mworago?!" Ryeowook terperanjat kaget

"ayahmu bilang kau punya perasaan untukku. Aku kaget..maaf Ryeowook-ah tapi aku..." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya memerah. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Ryeowook.

"tidak Sungmin-ah kau salah sangka. Maaf,tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu!" sahut Ryeowook. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin salah sangka

"jeongmalyo?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook kaget

"jeongmal...jadi,Sungmin-ah. Tolong bicara pada ayahmu agar jangan melakukan ini.." bujuk Ryeowook

"tidak. Aku tidak bisa melawan ayahku. Aku takut. Maaf Ryeowook-ah..." tolak Sungmin lirih

"jadi kau mau kita menikah?!" seru Ryeowook kaget

"tidak,sih..tapi..aku tidak bisa..." Sungmin meremas-remas jari jemarinya gelisah. Ryeowook mendengus kesal.

"ba-bagaimana kalau...kita coba saja berpacaran dulu?" tawar Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ryeowook langsung menggeleng.

"tidak. Kalau itu aku tidak bisa!"

"waeyo? Kita coba saja dulu,Ryeowook-ah. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain..."

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah balik menatapnya sayu. Ia menghela napas kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sungmin,sambil menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Sungmin-ah..aku tidak bisa menyukai yeoja..." sahutnya pelan

"omo!" Sungmin terperanjat kaget. Wajahnya langsung memerah malu begitu mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"eotteohkke..." bisik Sungmin lirih

"molla..."

Ryeowook terdiam lama. Tampaknya ia sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusannya sendiri.

"hahhh sudahlah. Biar aku saja yang mencoba bicara pada appa..." ujarnya menyerah

"memangnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Bahwa kau itu..anu..."ucapan Sungmin terhenti. Tampaknya ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis

"entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak yakin harus bicara apa. Tapi akan kucoba. Hubungan ini tidak boleh terjadi,Sungmin-ah. Kau dan aku tidak akan bahagia..."

"aku mengerti. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku hanya menyusahkanmu saja..." sesal Sungmin. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ryeowook jadi panik melihatnya

"sssttt..sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja. semua akan baik-baik saja,ne?" ujarnya berusaha menenangkan Sungmin sambil memeluk yeoja itu

"hnng..."

ooooooooooooo

Sepanjang pelajaran Ryeowook tidak bisa fokus sama sekali. ia terus memikirkan masalah Sungmin,ayahnya dan lagi-lagi...Jongwoon. belum selesai urusannya dengan Jongwoon,ada satu lagi masalah yang menimpanya.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi,cepat-cepat Ryeowook mengemaskan barang-barangnya untuk menyusul Jongwoon di kelasnya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun kalang kabut melesat keluar untuk menyusul Sungmin.

Langkah demi langkah dirasanya makin berat. Ia begitu mencintai Jongwoon dan tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Dan jika ayahnya tahu tentang perasaannya,mereka pasti akan dipisahkan.

"Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook menoleh saat didengarnya namanya dipanggil. Dilihatnya sesosok namja cantik tengah memperhatikannya yang sedari tadi berdiri di luar kelas Jongwoon.

"Heechul hyung..Jongwoon hyung ada?" tanya Ryeowook

"ada. Sebentar kupanggilkan..." ujar Heechul seraya melongok ke dalam kelas yang hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja itu

"ne...'

"Jongwoon-ah! Kekasihmu mencarimu!" seru Heechul heboh. Mengundang tawa beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang masih ada disana.

Pletakk!

Jongwoon menjitak kepala Heechul,menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

"dia bukan kekasihku,bodoh!" sahutnya

Ryeowook terperangah kaget. Setelah bertahun-tahun diejek-ejek seperti itu,baru sekali inilah Jongwoon menyangkal hubungan mereka. Memang biasanya Jongwoon hanya akan diam. Atau merespon seperlunya saja saat ada yang menggodanya dan Ryeowook. Ia tidak pernah terang-terangan berkata seperti itu.

Heechul sendiri tampak agak kaget mendengarnya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk kembali menggoda Jongwoon.

"ah jinjja~"

"Heechul!"

"aku yakin kalian lebih dari itu malah..." godanya lagi. ia senang saat dilihatnya Ryeowook hanya menunduk malu sementara Jongwoon terlihat makin kesal

"Ryeowook-ah kkajja!" ajaknya sembari menarik tangan Ryeowook

"n-ne..."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"kenapa mengikuti kami?!" seru Jongwoon tidak senang saat disadarinya Heechul mengikutinya dari belakang. sialnya Hankyung tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit. Kalau tidak,pasti Heechul akan segera 'diamankan' oleh Hankyung.

"ish kau jahat. Aku tidak mengikutimu kok. Aku kan juga ingin pulang,hanya saja jalannya sama. Siapa juga yang ingin melihat kalian pacaran. Huh!" cibir Heechul

"sudah kubilang Ryeowook bukan pacarku!"

Penyangkalan lagi. hati Ryeowook seakan teriris mendengarnya. Dua kali sudah Jongwoon menyangkal. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Jongwoon tiba-tiba begini? Apa benar Jongwoon tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun untuknya?

"jadi dia apanya kau dong?" celetuk Heechul

Deg!

Jantung Ryeowook berdebar kencang menanti jawaban Jongwoon.

"di-dia itu..teman sejak kecil..aku tidak menyukai namja!" jawab Jongwoon cepat

Lagi,Ryeowook merasa sakit hari ini oleh perkataan Jongwoon. Ia tidak mengira Jongwoon akan berbuat seperti itu padanya.

Jadi inikah jawaban untuk pernyataannya waktu itu?

"huh dasar kepala besar pembohong!" ejek Heechul. Sepertinya ia tampak tidak senang dengan jawaban Jongwoon. Mungkin ia juga mengharap jawaban yang sama seperti yang diharapkan Ryeowook.

"hya! Kau ini-"

"Jongwoon-ah,kau yakin kau bukan gay?" desak Heechul lagi. ia ingin mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi

"anniyo! Aku bukan sepertimu!" jawab Jongwoon lagi

"huh kau tidak seru. Sudah ah aku duluan. Annyeong Ryeowookie!" sahut Heechul acuh seraya mempercepat langkahnya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon yang berjalan pulang dalam hening.

ooooooooooooo

Satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian 'pengakuan' Jongwoon,dan sejak itu pula Ryeowook tidak bertemu dengannya. Ia sendiri memang tidak ingin melihat Jongwoon dulu,karena hatinya akan selalu sakit teringat kejadian itu. lagipula Jongwoon sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. jadi Ryeowook punya alasan yang jelas untuk itu ketika teman-temannya bertanya. Yah,Ryeowook tanpa Jongwoon memang aneh,karena seharusnya mereka selalu bersama.

Ryeowook berjalan malas-malasan menuju atap sekolah. Ia malas belajar dan memilih untuk membolos saja. lagipula dari sudut tertentu di atap sana,Ryeowook akan bisa melihat dengan jelas Jongwoon yang sedang belajar di kelas.

Ryeowook mendekati tepi atap yang dipagari itu seraya menempelkan dahinya ke pagar kawat itu. ia mendesah sedih ketika melihat Jongwoon sedang belajar serius di kelasnya. Ah betapa rindunya ia pada namja itu. betapa sulitnya untuk menjadi 'berbeda' diantara sekian banyak orang.

Ryeowook tidak pernah tahu Jongwoon itu normal. Karena Jongwoon tidak pernah punya teman wanita. Ryeowook tahu ia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. tapi bagaimana caranya ia melupakan Jongwoon? Ia sudah mencintai namja itu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget ketika melihat seorang yeoja menghampiri tempat duduk Jongwoon. Mereka saling bertukar senyum dan bercakap-cakap dengan akrab. Jongwoon bahkan membuat yeoja itu tertawa dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"mereka tampak bahagia sekali..." gumam Ryeowook sedih

"apa itu pacarnya Jongwoonnie hyung?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri

Tanpa sadar air matanya merebak. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menghapusnya dan berusaha menahannya agar tidak tumpah. Ia tidak mau menangis lagi karena Jongwoon. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arah pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari atap itu.

"mungkin kalau atap ini tidak dipagari,aku akan lompat..."

ooooooooooooo

Brukk!

Ryeowook terkejut ketika tersadar ia menabrak seseorang. Salah sendiri melamun saat tengah berjalan di koridor begini.

"mian..." gumamnya seraya mendongak.

Ah,shit!gumamnya. dari sekian ratusan orang yang lalu lalang di koridor ini,kenapa harus Jongwoon yang ia tabrak?!

"Ryeowook-ah..."

"hyung..."

"mau pulang?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengalihkan wajahnya

"anni. Ada pelajaran tambahan setelah ini..." jawabnya sekenanya

"sampai sore?"

"hm"

"hyung nonton ramalan cuaca tadi pagi,katanya sore ini akan hujan lebat. Kau bawa payung? Atau mau hyung tunggu?" tanya Jongwoon lagi. dari sorot matanya ia benar terlihat khawatir

"tidak usah. Hyung pulang saja dan belajar. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku atau mengurusiku lagi..." jawab Ryeowook ketus. Ia tidak mau diurusi Jongwoon dan diberi perhatian lagi. jika itu artinya Jongwoon hanya mempermainkan perasaannya. Ia tidak sanggup.

"tapi..."

"aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" bentak Ryeowook kasar seraya beranjak pergi. Ini pertama kalinya ia berlaku kasar pada Jongwoon.

"Ryeowook-ah..." tahan Jongwoon. Ia tampak kaget juga dengan reaksi Ryeowook hari ini. Ada apa?

"menjauh dariku!" Ryeowook menepis tangan Jongwoon dan berlari menuju kelas. Jongwoon tidak akan bisa mengikutinya lagi karena pelajaran tambahan sudah dimulai.

ooooooooooooo

Pelajaran tambahan yang hanya diikuti beberapa siswa itu telah selesai. Dengan gerakan lambat Ryeowook mengemaskan peralatannya dan keluar kelas. Jongwoon benar. Sore ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dan sialnya semua orang membawa payung atau mantel kecuali dirinya. Tampaknya semuanya menonton ramalan cuaca tadi pagi kecuali Ryeowook sendiri.

Ryeowook mendesah keras. Terobos tidak,ya?pikirnya. kalau ditunggu,bisa-bisa sampai malam baru reda. Sekolah keburu dikunci dan ia tidak bisa pulang. Jika diterobos, belum tentu ia akan sampai dengan layak.

Tuk!

Ryeowook tersentak ketika dirasanya kakinya menyenggol sesuatu. Sebuah payung berwarna biru tua yang tertinggal di depan kelasnya. Ia mengambil payung itu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Payung siapa? Apa ada teman sekelasnya atau gurunya yang meninggalkannya? Ah tidak mungkin. jadi punya siapa?

Ryeowook mengusap payung itu pelan. Kemudian pandangan matanya menangkap gambar kura-kura yang ada diujung payung. Seketika itu juga Ryeowook jatuh terduduk lemas. Ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam tangisan. Toh tidak ada yang melihatnya juga.

Ryeowook menangis keras. Ia lelah menahannya sedari pagi tadi. bahunya bergerak naik turun sedang tangannya mendekap payung itu erat-erat. Entah sampai kapan ia berniat untuk tetap begitu. Diberi harapan kemudian dihempaskan,begitu terus berulang-ulang. Ia tidak habis pikir.

Kenapa Jongwoon memperlakukannya seperti ini?

ooooooooooooo

"liburan?" ulang Ryeowook. Ia dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di rumah Donghae. Changmin yang mengajak.

"ya. saat anak kelas tiga ujian,sudah pasti kita diberi libur karena sekolah akan dikosongkan. Bagaimana kalau kita bepergian sama-sama dan menginap?" usul Kyuhyun

"siapa saja?" tanya Ryeowook lagi

"aku,kau,Changmin,Junsu,Donghae plus Hyukjae juga." jawabnya

"ah pasangan itu ikut,jadi kita harus rela melihat mereka bermesraan begitu?" cibir Ryeowook pada Donghae

"ah kau ini. Kami saja tidak pernah protes melihat kau dan Jongwoon hyung..." sahut Donghae tak terima

Deg!

Raut wajah Ryeowook serta merta berubah kusut. Tapi tampaknya baik Donghae maupun Junsu tidak menyadari itu,karena mereka melanjutkan godaan mereka.

"hahaha. Itu benar. Dimana ada Ryeowook,disitu ada Jongwoon hyung. Mereka selalu bersama seperti Mickey dan Minnie Mouse!" sambung Junsu

"kita sampai bosan melihatnya. Mereka memang selalu jadi pasangan. Terlalu akrab dan-"

"hei kita tentukan saja dulu mau pergi kemana!" Changmin memotong perkataan Donghae. Ia menyadari perubahan pada diri Ryeowook dan memutuskan untuk 'menyelamatkan' temannya yang malang itu.

sementara mereka berdebat,Ryeowook hanya diam. Ia langsung merasa lesu dan merajuk ingin pulang saja. namun seakan menyadari itu,dengan cepat Kyuhyun meremas tangannya. Ryeowook terkejut dan menoleh. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tersenyum seakan berkata "tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja"

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk dan kembali larut dalam lamunannya sendiri. Kyuhyun menatapnya sedih. Setidaknya Ryeowook tidak jadi menarik dirinya lagi.

ooooooooooooo

"Ryeowook-ah kemarilah..."

"appa?" Ryeowook menatap kaget dan bingung ketika didapatinya ayahnya sudah menunggunya di ruang tengah. Tidak biasanya. Ada apa lagi ini?

"besok malam kita akan berkunjung ke rumah Tuan Lee. Mereka mengundang kita makan malam sekaligus membicarakan rencana kami tentang kau dan Lee Sungmin..." sahut pria itu datar. Ryeowook menatapnya tidak enak.

"appa aku..."

"jika kau ada acara besok malam,batalkan semua. Hal ini lebih penting" sahutnya mutlak

"tapi aku..."

"besok siang berbelanjalah pakaian yang mewah dan mahal. Atau kuminta saja desainer Kim mengirimkan beberapa suit dan blazer untuk kau pilih?"

"appa dengarkan aku! Kumohon..." sahut Ryeowook memelas. Ia menatap ayahnya memohon

"apa yang ingin kau katakan?" pria itu menatap Ryeowook tajam. Ryeowook menelan ludahnya gugup. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!

"aku...tidak bisa menikahi Lee Sungmin!" serunya cepat.

Suasana hening. Ryeowook takut akan tatapan mengintimidasi ayahnya.

"beri aku satu alasan yang sangat bagus,Ryeowook-ah" sahutnya dingin. Ryeowook makin gelisah mendengarnya

"aku..tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa menyukainya..." ujarnya sambil menunduk

"kau akan belajar..." jawab ayahnya,masih dingin dan tenang

"tidak appa. Aku tidak bisa!" tolak Ryeowook

"kau bisa! Kau pasti bisa dan kau harus bisa! Aku tidak peduli kau harus bersama dengannya! Kau dengar?!" bentaknya. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"appa! Sungmin juga tidak menginginkanku..."

"aku tidak peduli. Kami sudah menentukannya untuk kalian dan jangan mengacaukannya!" serunya berang

"appa aku tidak akan bisa..."

"kenapa kau selalu bilang kau tidak bisa,eoh?! Jangan membuatku marah Kim Ryeowook!" bentaknya lagi. kali ini ia berdiri mendekati Ryeowook dan menatapnya dalam.

Emosi Ryeowook mendadak naik. Ia tidak suka dipaksa. Ia lelah dipaksa.

"appa aku tidak menyukai yeoja!" serunya lagi

"apa...kau...bilang..." balas ayahnya dengan wajah memerah menahan marah. Setitik air mata Ryeowook lolos melalui kedua matanya itu. ia menatap ayahnya sedih.

"aku 'menyimpang' appa. Maafkan aku. Aku menyukai namja..." bisiknya lirih kemudian.

Wajah pria tua itu memerah padam. Malu,kesal,marah,jijik, semua terlihat disana. Napasnya yang memburu terdengar keras dan jelas di telinga Ryeowook. Suasana yang menegangkan itu membuat tubuh Ryeowook bergidik takut. Bulu kuduknya meremang,suaranya terdengar bergetar saat mencoba memanggil ayahnya.

"appa..."

"aku bukan ayahmu kau makhluk menjijikkan!"

Deg!

Ryeowook tersentak mendengar bentakan itu. dan tanpa disadarinya,dengan gerakan cepat pria itu memukuli tubuhnya bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun. Tubuh Ryeowook merosot jatuh ke lantai sementara ayahnya tak berniat untuk berhenti memukulinya.

"dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung! Rasakan ini kau anak kurang ajar!" maki ayah Ryeowook

Ryeowook hanya diam. Ia hanya bisa terisak kecil sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia merasa bahkan tidak pantas untuk menangis. ia telah mengecewakan ayahnya.

-tbc-

ooooooooooooo

hai semuaaa

kemarin itu ffn nya gangguan jadi pas saya update chapter 2 nya gak masuk2 ToT

semoga ffn gak ngadat2 lagi deh -_-

here is chapter 3. gimana? aneh kah? gaje kah? X(

anyway, terima kasih buat semuanya :3

i would like to receive some reviews

gomawo!


	4. Chapter 4: Too Late

~Unspoken Love~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: sebuah cinta yang tak terkatakan/semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalian itu pasangan,Ryeowook-ah/kau yakin kau bukan gay?/aku harus pergi. Maaf/tetapkan dulu hatimu,atau kau hanya akan menyakitinya/tapi Jongwoon-ah,Ryeowook sudah.../aku..terlambat?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4: Too Late

Ryeowook terbangun agak terlambat pagi itu. ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Mengenaskan. Pipi dan sudut bibirnya penuh lebam. Matanya bengkak karena banyak menangis. sebenarnya Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri saja di kamar hari ini. Tapi ia teringat ada tes besar di sekolahnya. Ia mau tidak mau harus masuk. Aku pakai masker saja,pikirnya.

Dengan takut-takut ia beranjak keluar kamarnya untuk segera pergi sekolah. Langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika didapatinya ayahnya sedang menungguinya di ruang tamu,menatapnya tajam.

"kau mau sekolah,anak sialan?" sahut ayahnya dingin dan pedas. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan.

"tidak usah. Ganti baju dan kemasi barangmu. Pergi dari sini!"

Deg!

"a-appa..aku..." Ryeowook terbata. Apakah ia akan diusir dari rumah? Lalu ia akan tinggal dimana?

"aku sudah memesankan tiket untukmu. Kau akan menemui psikiater terbaik kenalanku yang ada di Inggris. Dia akan 'menyembuhkanmu' dari penyakit ilusi bodohmu itu. lagipula ada Kangin disana yang akan mengawasimu jadi kau tidak akan bisa menghindar.." ujar pria itu sembari melemparkan sebuah tiket ke wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook terbelalak kaget

"appa! Ini bukan penyakit! Inilah jati diriku!" serunya

"kau harus menghilangkan penyakit menjijikkanmu itu,Ryeowook-ah! Setelah itu kau akan kembali untuk menikahi Sungmin. Titik!" pria itu berang. Ia beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mendekati Ryeowook

"tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Ryeowook lagi. tidakkah ayahnya mengerti? Ini bukan sebuah penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan. Inilah dirinya. Ia memang seperti ini dan tidak bisa diubah lagi. semenjijikkan itukah ia hingga ayahnya tak mau mengakuinya seperti itu? kenapa dia tidak mau mengerti?

"kau mau melawan,eoh?!" seru pria itu kemudian memukuli Ryeowook untuk kesekian kalinya lagi. Ryeowook mengeluh kesakitan.

"ampun appa...ampun. maafkan aku..." ratapnya. Namun pria itu tidak mau berhenti. Dengan kasar ia terus memukuli anak kandungnya itu. sepertinya urat malunya jauh lebih besar daripada kasih sayangnya pada anak itu.

"hiks..." isak Ryeowook pedih.

'haruskah aku pergi saja?'

ooooooooooooo

Kyuhyun berlari kencang menuju rumah besar Ryeowook. Ketika didapatnya sms dari temannya itu yang menyuruhnya untuk datang (keadaan emergency,katanya) lantas Kyuhyun merasa khawatir. Apalagi Ryeowook yang sebenarnya terkenal rajin itu tidak masuk sekolah tadi,sedangkan ia tahu gurunya mengadakan tes.

Kemudian Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget saat melihat kondisi Ryeowook. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ryeowook-ah..." lirihnya sambil dengan hati-hati mendekati Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendongak dan berusaha tersenyum. Namun senyum itu malah terlihat menyedihkan sekali di mata Kyuhyun. Sungguh mengiris jantungnya,melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"dia tahu,Kyu. appa tahu...hiks...Kyu..." tangis Ryeowook mendadak pecah. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos saat mendengarnya.

Rupanya itu yang terjadi.

Dan di sore yang mendung itu,ia hanya bisa memeluk Ryeowook erat. Berharap Ryeowook akan berhenti menangis dan berhenti merasakan sakit.

ooooooooooooo

Pluk!

Sebuah handuk kecil Changmin lemparkan ke atas kepala Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya suram sekali sejak pagi tadi. Changmin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil menyesap air mineralnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat melihat teman-temannya masih tahan bermain bola di lapangan itu.

"kau kenapa,Kyu-ah?" tanya Changmin pada akhirnya. Tidak tahan melihat kemurungan Kyuhyun yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Pasalnya Kyuhyun biasanya selalu ribut dan jahil. Dan melihat Kyuhyun diam dan mendesah panjang frustasi seperti itu,sangatlah mengkhawatirkan.

"Changmin-ah,kemarin aku ke rumah Ryeowook..."

"ah! Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Sudah dua hari Ryeowook tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya juga. Tak ada kabar sama sekali. namja itu seperti menghilang begitu saja ditelan bumi.

"dia...dia membuatku patah hati..." sahut Kyuhyun ambigu

"maksudmu?" Changmin mengenyitkan dahinya

"ia akan segera dijodohkan dengan Sungmin..." sahut Kyuhyun pelan

"apa?!" Changmin berseru kaget

"habislah sudah perjuanganku mengejar Sungmin mati-matian..." Kyuhyun mendesah lelah. Ya,setelah memberi tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan ayahnya,Ryeowook juga memberi tahu Kyuhyun tentang rencana ayahnya yang ingin 'menyembuhkan' nya lalu segera menjodohkannya dengan Sungmin,tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"kenapa bisa begitu? Tidakkah Sungmin tahu kalau Ryeowook ga-" ucapan Changmin terhenti ketika samar-samar dilihatnya siluet tubuh seseorang melesat pergi dari balik tubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin terbelalak ketika menyadari siluet tubuh siapa itu. orang yang kemungkinan besar pergi karena mendengar percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

ooooooooooooo

Jongwoon terkejut ketika tak sengaja didengarnya percakapan antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu sudah lama ia tidak melihat Ryeowook di sekolah. Namun ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan ketika ia mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun...

Entahlah,ia juga tidak yakin. Ia merasa sesak. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dirasakannya,namun yang ia tahu hanyalah ia harus segera menemui Ryeowook. Ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada namja itu dan mencari pembenaran akan pengakuan Kyuhyun.

Dan ketika sampai di rumah Ryeowook,ia terkejut begitu mendapati Ryeowook tengah memasukkan sebuah koper besar ke bagasi mobil. Dan dari penampilannya,tampaknya ia akan segera pergi. Kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa tidak ada memberi tahu Jongwoon? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ryeowook-ah!" panggilnya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook tampak terkejut akan kedatangannya.

"Ryeowook-ah kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongwoon cemas. Melihat Ryeowook memberi jarak seperti itu padanya,dan tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja,jelas membuatnya panik setengah mati.

"pergi." Ujar Ryeowook singkat

"ke?" desak Jongwoon lagi. Ryeowook meliriknya sebentar kemudia menghela napasnya

"Inggris" jawabnya pendek

"untuk apa?"

"bukan urusanmu!" serunya ketus. Jongwoon berjengit mendengarnya.

"Ryeowook! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau menjauhi hyung? Apa hyung berbuat salah padamu?" sahutnya. Namun Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya. Ia hanya diam.

"maafkan hyung,Ryeowook-ah. Jangan pergi..." mohon Jongwoon. Sungguh ia tidak rela Ryeowook pergi ke tempat sejauh itu dan entah untuk berapa lama. Kemungkinannya sungguh besar ia tidak akan bisa menemui Ryeowook lagi. ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"benarkah...kau akan dijodohkan dengan Lee Sungmin?" tanya Jongwoon pada akhirnya. Ryeowook tampak agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jongwoon.

"ya,itu benar.." jawabnya datar

"oh..kukira kalian hanya teman. Ternyata kalian sedekat itu,ya..." ujar Jongwoon. Ryeowook lagi-lagi diam.

"Ryeowook-ah kita bisa terlambat..." sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba dari dalam mobil yang akan ditumpangi Ryeowook. Jongwoon mengenalinya sebagai Kangin.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan pada Kangin. Perlahan ia kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ryeowook-ah!" seru Jongwoon. Benarkah Ryeowook akan pergi?

"aku harus pergi. Maaf." sahutnya singkat,menutup pintu mobil dan membiarkan mobil itu melaju pergi. Sedangkan Jongwoon hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

Bukankah mereka akan selalu bersama? Lalu kenapa malah ini yang terjadi?

ooooooooooooo

Jongwoon masih tak bisa percaya apa yang terjadi. Benarkah Ryeowook sudah pergi? Benarkah? Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa terlalu mendadak? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Jongwoon merasa sepi. Tidak ada Ryeowook disampingnya. Tidak ada lagi Jongwoon dan Ryeowook seperti yang biasa.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook lewat telepon atau apa. Mungkin saja ia belum mengganti nomornya. Namun entah kenapa Jongwoon enggan. Takutkah ia?

"aaaaarrghhh!" teriak Jongwoon frustasi seraya menendang batu kerikil itu sembarangan.

.

.

.

"_kau terlihat kacau Jongwoon-ah..." tegur Heechul saat dilihatnya Jongwoon duduk menyendiri dengan aura suram di sekitarnya_

"_apa urusannya denganmu?" sahut Jongwoon ketus_

"_hei,hei kasar sekali uri Jongwoonnie..kau mendadak sensitif semenjak Ryeowookie menjauhimu..." cibir Heechul_

"_tahu apa kau,eoh?!" seru Jongwoon lagi_

"_aku tahu banyak. Aku tau kalau kau itu gay. Hanya saja kau terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya" aku Heechul jujur. Jongwoon menatapnya datar_

"_aku tidak seperti kalian..." ujarnya_

"_ya,kau seperti aku dan Hankyung,Jongwoonnie anak bodoh. Kau gay. Akui itu." sahut Heechul lagi_

"_tidak. Bukan." Balas Jongwoon pelan. Heechul menyeringai saat disadarinya nada suara Jongwoon yang terdengar ragu itu. ia hampir menang._

"_kenapa? Kau malu dengan jati dirimu sendiri? Kau takut dicemooh orang? Hei,maaf kalau aku kasar,tapi siapa yang akan mencemoohmu,Jongwoon-ah? Kau yatim piatu. Orangtuamu tidak akan bisa protes padamu. Teman-teman? Hah! Omong kosong kami akan mengejek dan menjauhimu. Lalu pada siapa kau malu? Dirimu sendiri?" cetus Heechul blak-blakan._

_Jongwoon terdiam. Kenapa kata-kata Heechul terasa begitu benar dan menusuk hatinya? Apa semua itu benar? Bahwa ia adalah apa yang dikatakan Heechul?_

_Sementara Heechul kembali menyeringai saat dilihatnya Jongwoon terlihat gelisah setelah mendengar perkataannya. Satu langkah lagi sampai Jongwoon menyadari semuanya. Bahwa dirinya itu 'menyimpang' dan saling mencintai dengan Ryeowook. Jongwoon harus sadar akan kedua fakta itu._

_Sebenarnya Heechul tidak enak juga setelah berkata sekasar itu. tapi kalau tidak dibegitukan,Jongwoon tidak akan mau sadar dan percaya._

"_kau tau kan kalau Ryeowook menyukaimu?" sahut Heechul lagi. Jongwoon hanya diam._

_Ya,tentu ia tahu. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum miris mengingat itu. ia hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa Ryeowook menyukainya. Bukankah mereka itu sahabat sejak kecil? Tidak seharusnya mereka mempunyai perasaan seperti itu untuk satu sama lain kan? Itulah yang Jongwoon pikir._

"_seharusnya kau pikirkan keadaan Ryeowook. Kau ingat ayahnya yang sangar itu. kehidupannya di tengah-tengah keluarga pejabat kaya yang terhormat. Apa resikonya jika ia mengakui dirinya sendiri? Hidupnya,Jongwoon-ah. Meskipun hidupnya adalah taruhannya,namun ia tetap berani untuk mencintaimu..."_

_Heechul tersenyum seraya menepuk pundak Jongwoon. Menunjukkan dukungannya dan agar Jongwoon tidak salah paham dengan perkataannya yang kasar dan tersinggung. Mereka terdiam agak lama._

"_lalu apa yang harus kulakukan..." lirih Jongwoon_

"_tetapkan dulu hatimu,atau kau hanya akan menyakitinya.." jawabnya_

"_maksudmu?"_

"_kau yang sekarang ini belum menyadari cintamu. Kau itu terlalu lamban dan bodoh. Buatlah dirimu sadar,baru kau boleh menemuinya." Jelas Heechul lagi._

_Jongwoon terdiam. Apa benar ia mencintai Ryeowook juga? Selama ini ia selalu menganggap Ryeowook sebagai seorang sahabat. Ia tak pernah memandang namja itu lebih dari itu. ia selalu merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Ryeowook di sampingnya dan selalu menganggap bahwa perasaan sayang yang ia rasakan untuk Ryeowook adalah sebagaimana yang sepasang sahabat rasakan._

_Benarkah ia merasakan apa yang Heechul katakan? Lebih dari itu? bagaimana ia mengetahuinya? Ia bingung._

"_bagaimana caranya?" tanya Jongwoon_

"_entahlah. Ingat-ingat pertemuan pertama kalian,mungkin? ingat kebersamaan kalian dan memori kalian berdua? Cerna apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan padanya."_

"_memori ya..." gumamnya pelan dengan pandangan menerawang_

"_dewasalah,Jongwoon. Atau kau akan kehilangan segalanya dalam sekejap..." sahut Heechul seraya beranjak dari duduknya_

"_cih! Dapat dari mana kau kata-kata seperti itu?" cibir Jongwoon. Heechul tertawa._

"_menjadi seperti ini membuatku lebih bijak dalam menghadapi hidup,kau tahu? Karena hidup ini keras untuk orang sepertiku dan kau. Kalau aku tidak keras juga,bisa-bisa aku akan mati,tahu!"_

_Jongwoon tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia akan mengikuti saran Heechul. Ia akan mencari ke dalam hatinya dan meyakinkan dirinya itu. ia akan belajar menerima keadaannya sendiri dan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya pada Ryeowook. Dan sebaiknya ia cepat. Karena Ryeowook tidak boleh dibiarkan menunggu terlalu lama._

"_semoga beruntung,Jongwoon-ah..."_

_._

_._

_._

Jongwoon tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Perkataan Heechul tempo lalu,tepat sebelum kepergian Ryeowook. Mungkin sudah ada beberapa minggu sejak percakapan itu. Jongwoon tahu satu hal sekarang.

Ia tahu kenapa ia tidak rela Ryeowook pergi. Ia tahu kenapa ia merasa sesak saat mendengar berita akan Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Ia tahu kenapa ia selalu merasa sedih saat Ryeowook menjauhinya. Dan ia tahu itu bukan perasaan seorang sahabat. Ia yakin.

Ia membiarkan senyum mengembang di bibirnya dan segera beranjak pergi. Mungkin ia belum terlambat. mungkin ia masih bisa menghubungi Ryeowook. Mungkin ia bisa meminta nomor ponsel atau email atau bahkan alamat tinggal Ryeowook di Inggris dari teman-temannya. Ada banyak cara untuk menghubungi Ryeowook dan menjelaskan segalanya. Mungkin ia juga bisa nekat bertanya pada ayah Ryeowook.

Dan ia tahu.

Sebaiknya ia cepat.

ooooooooooooo

"Heechul-ah!" panggil Jongwoon dengan ceria

"Jongwoon?!" Heechul terbelalak kaget melihat kemunculan sahabatnya itu

"hei,apa kabar?!" sapa Jongwoon

"dari mana saja kau? Sejak selesai ujian kau menghilang begitu saja!" protes Heechul akan keberadaan Jongwoon yang hilang mendadak itu

"hehehe...semenjak Ryeowook pergi,aku hanya butuh untuk menyegarkan pikiranku saja.." jawabnya

"oh..." gumam Heechul. Namun entah kenapa raut wajahnya berubah agak sedih saat mendengar jawaban Jongwoon.

"tapi Heechul-ah. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Berkat kau aku jadi sadar akan perasaanku pada Ryeowook. Aku akan segera menghubunginya dan memberi tahunya!" akunya

"Jongwoon-ah..." Heechul berusaha berbicara

"ah aku senang sekali. rasanya lega. Tapi belum terlalu lega sebelum Ryeowook tahu apa yang kurasakan..." potong Jongwoon lagi. ia terlalu senang saat ini.

"Jongwoon-ah kau tidak tahu?" tanya Heechul. Jongwoon hanya mengenyit heran. melihat itu Heechul menghela nafasnya panjang. Kini tampak jelas kesedihan yang terpancar lewat matanya.

"apa? Tidak tahu apa? Kau akan mencegahku lagi? tidak,Heechul-ah kali ini aku sudah yakin!" sahutnya lagi,memang benar-benar terlihat yakin. Heechul sendiri tidak tega melihatnya. Namun Jongwoon harus tahu kebenarannya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berkata...

"tapi Jongwoon-ah,Ryeowook sudah meninggal..."

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

saya agak semacam nggak pede nih dgn chapter ini. ada bagian yg maksa gak sih? ToT

mianhae ya. ini udah mentok dibikin kaya gini soalnya. lagian kan ini fic emang sengaja dibikin ala sinetron -_-

kalo ada yg kerasa maksa atau gimana bilang aja okeh? saya kan juga masih belajar. gak pro amat :3

oh iya kalo ada urutan kejadian yg membingungkan, nih saya kasi kronologi waktunya:

Ryeowook menjauhi Jongwoon - Heechul berusaha nyadarin Jongwoon - ayah Ryeowook tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Ryeowook - Jongwoon nyusul Ryeowook,tapi Ryeowook keburu pergi - Jongwoon ujian akhir - Jongwoon merenungkan kepergian Ryeowook sendirian trus menyadari perasaannya - Jongwoon ketemu Heechul.

bisa dimengerti kan catatan kronologi waktunya?

okeh terima kasih buat review fav dan follownya :)

maaf gabisa disebutin satu2 namanya. tp saya baca semua kok reviewnya dan saya sangat senang dan menghargainya :)

minta reviewnya lagi ya readers yg baik hati? :3

gomawo!


	5. Chapter 5: His Death

~Unspoken Love~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: sebuah cinta yang tak terkatakan/semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalian itu pasangan,Ryeowook-ah/kau yakin kau bukan gay?/aku harus pergi. Maaf/tetapkan dulu hatimu,atau kau hanya akan menyakitinya/tapi Jongwoon-ah,Ryeowook sudah.../aku..terlambat?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5: His Death

"_tapi Jongwoon-ah,Ryeowook sudah meninggal..."_

.

.

.

Jongwoon melangkah pelan ke arah taman pekuburan yang sepi itu. sore itu tidak ada yang berkunjung kecuali dirinya. Jongwoon mendesah sedih. Ia menatap nanar pada sebuah batu nisan yang kokoh tertancap di gundukan tanah yang terlihat baru itu. seakan mengejek keterlambatannya.

**Tidak,aku tidak akan menangis.**

.

.

.

"_pesawat yang ditumpangi Ryeowook ke London rupanya jatuh. Pencarian dilakukan saat kita tengah menempuh ujian akhir. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan jasad Ryeowook dalam bentuk utuh,tapi ada potongan tubuh yang cocok ketika dicocokkan melalui DNA ayah Ryeowook. Tes DNA mengatakan kalau potongan tubuh itu menunjukkan hubungan antara ayah dan anak dengan DNA ayah Ryeowook..."_

_._

_._

_._

Jongwoon mengelus batu nisan itu pelan. Diejanya huruf demi huruf yang tercetak di batu itu. untuk meyakinkan saja,bahwa yang dilihatnya dan didengarnya adalah benar.

.

Rest In Peace,a missing son and a dear friend

Kim Ryeowook

Born: June 21st XXXX

Death: XX-XX-XXXX

.

Jongwoon menunduk. Ia tidak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama. Tanpa disadarinya sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat hingga bibir itu menitikkan setetes darah yang jatuh membasahi tanah.

**Tidak,aku tidak akan menangis. aku tidak boleh menangis.**

.

.

.

"_berita kematiannya baru mencapai pihak sekolah sesaat setelah kau menghilang. Aku ingin memberi tahumu tapi ponselmu selalu mati. Aku menghadiri upacara kematian Ryeowook di sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku cukup lega kau tidak datang. Aku tidak yakin kau akan sanggup menjalaninya. Sahabat-sahabat Ryeowook saja hanya mengikuti setengah dari upacara. Setelah itu mereka langsung kabur karena tidak tahan. Ah, gadis Lee yang populer itu juga. Dia tidak datang sama sekali..."_

_._

_._

_._

Jongwoon mendudukkan dirinya di samping makam sahabatnya itu. sekaligus namja yang dicintainya. Kim Ryeowook.

**Aku...terlambat?**

**Tapi aku tidak akan menangis. tidak boleh.**

.

.

.

_Jongwoon kecil selalu menyukai kura-kura. Kura-kura adalah binatang pemberian ayahnya sebelum ayah dan ibunya itu meninggal. Dan kura-kura berumur panjang. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Jongwoon seperti orangtuanya meninggalkannya. Mereka akan selalu bersama._

_Dan Jongwoon merasa senang saat mengetahui kepala sekolah memelihara kura-kura dan memajangnya di dekat sebuah kelas. Jongwoon senang ia tidak perlu kesepian saat sekolah,karena merindukan Ddangkkoma yang ada di rumah._

_Jongwoon kecil selalu berkunjung ke akuarium kura-kura itu. untuk sekedar melihat binatang kecil itu saja. sampai akhirnya ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang lain. Seseorang yang diam-diam selalu memerhatikannya._

_Jongwoon kecil sadar,namja kecil itu selalu memerhatikannya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu tiap kali Jongwoon mengunjungi kura-kura. Karena letak kelas anak itu yang berdekatan dengan akuarium. Namun Jongwoon tidak berminat untuk memerhatikan anak itu. Jongwoon terlalu penyendiri. Terkesan autis,mungkin. tapi tidak. Jongwoon kecil hanya kurang suka berbicara. Semenjak kematian orangtuanya._

"_kau suka kura-kura?" tanya namja kecil asing itu tiba-tiba pada suatu hari. Jongwoon agak kaget namun hanya mengangguk_

"_dia selalu kesepian. Tidak ada yang begitu memerhatikannya atau menyukainya. Kata teman-temanku, bentuknya jelek dan tidak menarik. Jadi mereka tidak suka. Hanya kau yang benar-benar memerhatikan kura-kura itu..." sambungnya_

"_kura-kura berumur panjang. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu seperti appa dan umma..." entah kenapa kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jongwoon. Namja kecil itu tampak kaget._

"_ah! Begitu..." ujarnya lirih. Suasana hening._

"_namaku Kim Ryeowook..." sahut namja kecil itu tiba-tiba seraya tersenyum lebar_

"_Kim Jongwoon...dan aku lebih tua setahun darimu." Balas Jongwoon_

"_ah jinjja? Berarti kupanggil Jongwoon sunbae" kedua matanya berkilat jernih_

"_hyung saja..." ujar Jongwoon singkat_

"_apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ragu_

"_tidak apa. Karena kau orang pertama yang tahan berdekatan denganku.." jawab Jongwoon_

"_memangnya yang lain kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi_

"_tidak tahan karena aku terlalu diam" aku Jongwoon jujur_

"_kurasa hyung baik..." nilai Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum tulus. Jongwoon menatap wajah imut itu sambil tersenyum tipis._

"_terima kasih. Kau juga baik." Jongwoon merasa agak senang mendengarnya. Entah bagaimana._

"_hyung mau jadi temanku?" tawar Ryeowook. Bola mata cokelat mudanya itu tampak berbinar karena bersemangat_

"_eh?" Jongwoon menatapnya kaget_

"_punya banyak teman itu enak. Aku juga belum pernah punya teman seorang sunbae dan aku ingin. Bagaimana?" sahutnya begitu polos dengan nada kekanakkan._

_Jongwoon begitu iri melihat sifat cerianya. Tampaknya Ryeowook begitu bahagia dan mempunyai kehidupan yang enak. Jongwoon juga ingin seperti itu. menjadi bahagia._

"_terserah kau saja..." jawab Jongwoon acuh. Namun sebenarnya ia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan perasaan senang dan hangat itu di hatinya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu kentara._

_._

_._

_._

Jongwoon merasa ia seperti kura-kura. Begitu lamban. Lamban dalam menyadari perasaannya. Terlihat tidak menarik. Ia hanya punya sedikit teman. Dan ia juga berumur lebih panjang. Selalu lebih panjang dari orang-orang yang dicintainya.

**Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis.**

**Jika aku membiarkan diriku menangis, aku takut aku tidak akan bisa berhenti. Dan rasanya sungguh sakit.** Batin Jongwoon.

Maka dari itu,sejak kecil Jongwoon selalu diam. Saat kehilangan orangtuanya ia hanya diam. Kehilangan Ryeowook pun begitu. Jongwoon terlalu takut untuk menangis. ia hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik cangkangnya. Yang sebenarnya tidak sekuat yang ia kira.

Tidak ada lagi Jongwoon dan Ryeowook yang selama ini selalu berdua. Hanya ada Jongwoon yang tertinggal.

ooooooooooooo

Sudah genap enam bulan semenjak kepergian Ryeowook. Dan selama beberapa bulan itulah Jongwoon hanya bisa mengurung diri di apartemennya. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan. hanya merenung sendirian.

Keadaannya sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Ia gagal dalam ujian masuk universitas karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan terlalu tertekan.

Kesehariannya selalu sama. Setiap pagi ia akan berkunjung ke makam Ryeowook lalu terdiam disana selama berjam-jam. Kemudian siangnya ia akan kembali ke apartemennya untuk berdiam diri. Jika Heechul dan Hankyung datang karena mengkhawatirkannya dan mencoba mengajaknya keluar rumah, ia akan menolak dan tidur. Sorenya ia akan mengunjungi makam Ryeowook lagi. lalu malam merenung lagi. begitu seterusnya.

"hei Ddangkkoma kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" monolog Jongwoon pada kura-kuranya itu. siang itu seperti biasa,ia mengurung diri di apartemennya.

Jongwoon mengambil Ddangkkoma dari akuariumnya dan mengelus lembut cangkangnya. Kura-kura itu kemudian bersembunyi dari Jongwoon.

"hei kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Kau jahat sekali. aku kan kesepian..." cibirnya

"Ddangkkoma apa yang harus aku lakukan. aku benar-benar kesepian tanpa dia. Andai saja aku menyatakan cintaku lebih cepat padanya..." renungnya lagi

"apa kabarnya ya? apa dia ada di surga sekarang? ah tentu saja. dia kan anak yang baik. Dan tentu saja ia bahagia karena dia tidak perlu menangis lagi karena aku. Kuharap dia sudah tenang. Meskipun aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya sekali lagi saja. meskipun sebentar. Aku ingin meminta maaf..." lirihnya sembari mengetuk pelan cangkang kura-kuranya

"hei Ddangkkoma,kau tahu? Aku baru sadar. Selama ini aku menahan perasaanku hanya karena aku cemburu. Aku cemburu karena dia dekat dengan Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu,aku pernah melihat mereka berpelukan. Ternyata aku benar-benar marah saat itu. tapi aku tidak mengakuinya dan malah berbuat bodoh dengan menyakitinya sehingga dia menjauhiku..." ingat Jongwoon sembari tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

"_jadi anak baru yang begitu populer itu temanmu? Aku tidak menyangka..." sahut Jongwoon. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah,seperti biasa berdua. Mereka hanya berjalan kaki karena jarak yang ditempuh pun tidak jauh._

"_aku kenal dengannya baru setahun kok,hyung. Sungmin yeoja yang baik.." ujar Ryeowook sekenanya._

"_hmm..." respon Jongwoon pendek._

_Entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan tidak senang di dalam dadanya. Hal ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ada apa dengannya? Yang ia tahu,ia mulai merasakan ini semenjak mengetahui hubungan Ryeowook dan Sungmin._

"_maaf ya hyung nanti malam tidak jadi main sama-sama. Aku harus ke pestanya Sungminnie..." ujar Ryeowook lagi,merasa tidak enak karena harus membatalkan janji tiba-tiba. Ia sebenarnya akan pergi keluar dengan Jongwoon malam ini. Tapi berhubung ada undangan mendadaknya Sungmin,dan Ryeowook pun tahu ia tidak akan bisa lolos dari ayahnya,ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk jalan dengan Jongwoon._

"_sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kita pergi lain kali saja.." Jongwoon tersenyum maklum._

_Ia memang tahu benar tabiat ayah Ryeowook. Ia tidak ingin Ryeowook terkena masalah karenanya. Meski begitu ia tetap kecewa juga. Yang ia tahu selama ini hanya ada Ryeowook dan dirinya. Namun kenapa kedatangan gadis Lee itu ke tengah-tengah mereka seolah mengacaukan segalanya? Ia merasa 'terpisahkan'. Dan Jongwoon sangat tidak menyukai itu._

_ooooooooooooo_

"_Jongwoon-ah! Kekasihmu mencarimu!" seru Heechul heboh. Mengundang tawa beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang masih ada disana._

_Pletakk!_

_Jongwoon menjitak kepala Heechul,menampakkan wajah kesalnya._

"_dia bukan kekasihku,bodoh!" sahutnya._

_Ia sendiri kaget dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Dan bisa ia lihat raut wajah Heechul yang juga terkejut. Lalu Ryeowook yang terlihat...entahlah. apa Jongwoon melihat kekecewaan disana?_

"_ah jinjja~" goda Heechul lagi_

"_Heechul!" serunya kesal. Ia sedang tidak ingin bermain-main saat ini. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk sejak pagi. Semenjak ia melihat Ryeowook berpelukan dengan Sungmin..._

_Hei! Kenapa ia harus marah karena itu? bukankah kedua orang itu teman? Wajar kalau mereka terlihat dekat. Kenapa Jongwoon harus marah karena hal itu dan membalasnya pada Ryeowook dengan cara seperti ini?_

"_aku yakin kalian lebih dari itu malah..." godanya lagi. _

"_Ryeowook-ah kkajja!" ajaknya sembari menarik tangan Ryeowook_

"_n-ne..."_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"_kenapa mengikuti kami?!" seru Jongwoon tidak senang saat disadarinya Heechul mengikutinya dari belakang. sialnya Hankyung tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit. Kalau tidak,pasti Heechul akan segera 'diamankan' oleh Hankyung._

"_ish kau jahat. Aku tidak mengikutimu kok. Aku kan juga ingin pulang,hanya saja jalannya sama. Siapa juga yang ingin melihat kalian pacaran. Huh!" cibir Heechul_

"_sudah kubilang Ryeowook bukan pacarku!"_

"_jadi dia apanya kau dong?" celetuk Heechul_

_Deg!_

_Jongwoon terdiam gugup. Siapa Ryeowook baginya? Teman? Sahabat? Ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Mereka selalu berdua selama ini sehingga orang selalu mengira mereka berpacaran. Namun Jongwoon sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya._

_Tidak,Jongwoon! Tentu saja Ryeowook itu seorang sahabat. Sahabat yang sangat berarti! Memangnya dia bisa menjadi apalagi?! Ia tidak perlu berpikir terlalu lama tentang itu!_

"_di-dia itu..teman sejak kecil..aku tidak menyukai namja!"_

_Namun itulah yang keluar dari mulut Jongwoon. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus berkata seperti itu?batinnya. ia merasa tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. dan ia makin merasa tidak enak saat dilihatnya raut wajah Ryeowook yang suram. Apa Ryeowook kecewa? Kenapa?_

_ooooooooooooo_

"_Ryeowook-ah..."_

"_hyung..."_

"_mau pulang?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengalihkan wajahnya_

"_anni. Ada pelajaran tambahan setelah ini..." jawabnya sekenanya_

"_sampai sore?"_

"_hm"_

_Jongwoon mendelik tidak senang. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ryeowook menghindarinya. Sekarang pun Ryeowook tampak enggan berbicara dengannya. Kenapa Ryeowook marah? Apa salahnya? Apa karena..._

"_hyung nonton ramalan cuaca tadi pagi,katanya sore ini akan hujan lebat. Kau bawa payung? Atau mau hyung tunggu?" tanya Jongwoon lagi,khawatir._

"_tidak usah. Hyung pulang saja dan belajar. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku atau mengurusiku lagi..." jawab Ryeowook ketus. _

"_tapi..."_

"_aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" bentak Ryeowook kasar seraya beranjak pergi._

"_Ryeowook-ah..." tahan Jongwoon. Ia tampak kaget juga dengan reaksi Ryeowook hari ini._

"_menjauh dariku!" Ryeowook menepis tangan Jongwoon dan berlari menuju kelas. Jongwoon tidak akan bisa mengikutinya lagi karena pelajaran tambahan sudah dimulai._

_Jongwoon menghela napas panjang. Dilihatnya ke arah jendela dan didapatinya langit yang semakin mendung saja. Jika ia pulang sekarang mungkin ia tidak akan kehujanan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ryeowook. Kasihan anak itu. ia bisa kehujanan dan sakit._

_Jongwoon pun meninggalkan payungnya begitu saja didepan kelas Ryeowook. Berharap Ryeowook akan memakainya ketika pulang nanti. Meskipun Ryeowook membencinya,ia tidak akan berhenti menyayangi Ryeowook. Meskipun ia merasa kacau didalam hatinya dan tidak yakin apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak akan pernah berhenti menjaga Ryeowook. Itulah yang ia yakini._

_Karena itulah janjinya dahulu. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan namja itu._

_Sayang sekali Jongwoon tidak sadar ia melakukan itu semata-mata karena ia mencintai Ryeowook._

.

.

.

Jongwoon mengelus cangkang kura-kura mungil itu pelan, dan tanpa bisa dicegahnya air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Jongwoon menatap nanar.

"aku menyesal. Aku mencintainya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh dan lamban? Kenapa kubiarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama hingga habis masa hidupnya?" isak Jongwoon kemudian.

Ia meletakkan Ddangkkoma didalam akuariumnya sambil menatap sedih. Ketika dirasanya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, tangis itu pecah begitu saja. air mata mengucur deras dari kedua mata sipitnya, seperti tidak akan pernah berhenti. Wajahnya memerah. Jongwoon memeluk lututnya,membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya itu dan terisak disana.

Ia merasa keadaannya begitu menyedihkan. Kesepian seperti ini. Ia merasa ingin mati saja,menyusul orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Ia terus begitu. Menangis sedih di hadapan kura-kuranya. Tanpa menyadari sedari tadi kedua sahabatnya yang lain,Heechul dan Hankyung berdiri didepan apartemennya sembari menahan sesak di dada mereka. Ternyata mereka berdua mendengar ratapan pilu Jongwoon.

"Hannie...apa yang harus kita lakukan...kasihan Jongwoonnie..." bisik Heechul lirih seraya menggigit bibirnya. Ia sungguh tidak tega pada Jongwoon yang menjadi demikian jatuhnya.

"kita tidak boleh berhenti mendukungnya dan jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Itu yang harus kita lakukan..." ujar Hankyung sambil tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Heechul erat.

Ia tahu Jongwoon tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain mereka berdua, meskipun Jongwoon tidak menganggap hal itu. selama ini, meski tanpa orang tua, Jongwoon memiliki Ryeowook. Ryeowook adalah pusat dunianya. Inti kehidupannya. Ia akan baik-baik saja selama namja manis itu tetap berada di dekatnya. Jadi ketika Ryeowook pergi-untuk selamanya-bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Jongwoon jadinya.

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooo

I am Back!

Jongwoon aka Yesung emang kurang diekspos di awal, jd cerita tentang hidupnya doi bakal dijelaskan disini. hehe.

dan harus saya akui, saya puas banget nyiksa Om Yesung disini kekeke

biarkan saja dia menderita. bahkan sampe beberapa chapter ke depan. #ketawaiblis

Yesung aka Jongwoon memang harus dibikin menderita kayak gitu, karena seperti narasi diatas, selama ini Jongwoon kan selalu sama2 Wook. kalo ada Wook dia mikirnya ga bakal kesepian meskipun gapunya orang tua lagi. itu juga karena dia cinta Wook sebenernya. jadi bisa dibayangin kalo Wook tiba2 pergi gimana jadinya dia.

atau ini kurang menderita Jongwoonnya? sedihnya kurang mewakili gitu? deskripsinya kurang sempurna? tinggal bilang aja, saya dengan senang hati nyiksa Jongwoon lebih berat lg di chapter depan #dicekikjongwoon

dan oh ya bagian yg Jongwoon bilang dia cemburu karena ngeliat Wook meluk Ming itu ada loh di chapter sebelum2nya. silakan dicari kalo lupa :) ada kok saya tulis adegan Wook meluk Ming.

dan Ryeowook mati itu bukan rencana jahat atau siasat sang appa. malahan appanya Wookie ga bakal muncul2 lagi di fic ini di chapter selanjutnya. Heechulnya ga bohong. Ciyus. Miapah.

lalu gimana endingnya ntar, silakan direview biar tau kekeke :3

terima kasih banyak buat yg udah review fav dan follow

kritik dan saran juga diperlukan untuk fic yang tidak sempurna ini.

gomawo!


	6. Chapter 6: Living A Bitter Life

~Unspoken Love~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: sebuah cinta yang tak terkatakan/semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalian itu pasangan,Ryeowook-ah/kau yakin kau bukan gay?/aku harus pergi. Maaf/tetapkan dulu hatimu,atau kau hanya akan menyakitinya/tapi Jongwoon-ah,Ryeowook sudah.../aku..terlambat?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 6: Living a Bitter Life

.

Jongwoon membuka kedua matanya yang dirasanya begitu berat. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah saking pusingnya. Ini akibat terlalu banyak menangis. dan karena inilah Jongwoon sangat membenci dan selalu berusaha menghindari kegiatan menguras air mata itu meski seringkali ia tak dapat menghindarinya. Sungguh melelahkan dan menyakitkan.

Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya. Layarnya berkedip-kedip dan bunyi ringtone itu memecah keheningan.

_Kim Heechul Calling..._

Jongwoon mengerang malas. Ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan panggilan itu. diliriknya jam wekernya. Rupanya sudah pukul 11 siang. Ketika ponselnya berhenti berbunyi,ia memutuskan untuk mengeceknya. Jongwoon kembali mengerang panjang saat melihat apa yang tertulis di layarnya itu.

.

_Missed Calls:_

_Kim Heechul (34)_

_Tan Hankyung (26)_

_Messages Received:_

_Kim Heechul (55)_

_Tan Hankyung (19)_

_._

Astaga, batin Jongwoon. Apa kedua manusia itu tidak punya kehidupan lain selain menerornya?! Jongwoon memang merasa sedikit tersanjung melihat betapa kedua sahabatnya itu begitu mencemaskan keadaannya. Mereka sudah seperti sahabat terbaik kedua bagi Jongwoon-tentu saja kedua karena Ryeowook adalah yang pertama-yang Jongwoon sayangi juga. Tapi lama-lama diperlakukan seperti itu tentu memuakkan.

Ponsel malang itu kembali berdering. Kali ini Jongwoon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri teror itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo!" sapanya ketus dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur

"Hya! Ternyata kau masih hidup Kim Jongwoon sialan!"

"Apa maumu, bocah?!"

"Mengajakmu jalan-jalan, anak tidak tahu diuntung! Mandilah dan bersiap! Kita pergi makan, arrachi?! Kami akan datang 15 menit lagi!"

"Hya itu tidak cukup! Aku butuh waktu yang lebih untuk-"

"Mengunjungi Ryeowookie lagi?! hahhh anak bodoh...baiklah kita akan kesana tapi sama-sama. Ingat,waktumu 15 menit!"

"Baik..baik..dasar cerewet!"

Jongwoon memutus telepon itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia kesal juga diatur-atur begitu. Tapi didalam hatinya ia tersenyum sedikit melihat kekhawatiran dan perhatian sahabatnya. Meskipun cara bicaranya selalu kasar, namun Jongwoon tahu maksud Heechul selalu baik. Ia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Akhirnya, Jongwoon luluh juga. Ia memutuskan untuk bersiap dan segera mandi.

ooooooooooooo

Jongwoon datang siang itu dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam. Meski tidak nampak, namun Heechul dan Hankyung tahu mata Jongwoon pasti bengkak. Apalagi kalau bukan karena menangis.

Jongwoon sendiri tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa. Hankyung menghela napas seraya memanggil waitress kedai ala Amerika itu dan memesan.

"Cheeseburger dan french fries. Minumnya coke saja...kau pesan apa sayang?"

"Hmm...salad dan air saja. Aku mau diet!" ujar Heechul dengan ekspresi cemberut. Hankyung tertawa pelan

"Kau apa, Jongwoon-ah?" tanya Hankyung. Jongwoon terdiam dan menatap menu itu lama.

"Chicken burger tanpa acar, milkshake stroberi dan aku mau es krim coklat sebagai desert..." gumamnya

Heechul dan Hankyung terdiam. Itu makanan favorit yang selalu dipesan oleh Ryeowook tiap kali mereka berempat jalan bersama. Mereka memang cukup sering bepergian sama-sama karena Ryeowook pun selalu bersikap ramah pada Heechul dan Hankyung, jadi jalan bersamanya selalu menyenangkan.

Setelah pesanan datang, mereka makan dalam diam. Meskipun tujuan makan siang bersama hari ini adalah untuk memberikan Jongwoon kehidupan yang 'layak' namun sepertinya ini tak begitu berhasil.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Setelah itu kita akan mengunjungi Ryeowook!" ujar Jongwoon singkat seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Sepeninggal Jongwoon, Heechul menggeram kesal dan membanting garpunya.

"Heechullie..." Hankyung berusaha menenangkan

"Sudah cukup aku bersabar. Aku tidak bisa diam saja membiarkannya seperti ini terus!" sahut Heechul tiba-tiba. Ia tampak geram.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Hankyung penasaran

"Aku akan membawa Jongwoon liburan. Bukankah kita pernah berencana mengunjungi ibumu di Cina sana?"

ooooooooooooo

Hankyung masih tak bisa percaya ia dan Heechul akhirnya bisa membujuk Jongwoon juga. Meskipun butuh usaha dan kegigihan ekstra keras, akhirnya Jongwoon mau juga diajak berlibur. Sekedar melepas suntuk. Hankyung benar-benar berharap sepulang mereka dari liburan ini, Jongwoon dapat berubah menjadi lebih 'hidup' meskipun hanya sedikit.

Meskipun begitu, Jongwoon belum menunjukkan kemajuan yang berarti. Ia masih suram seperti sebelumnya.

Mereka bertiga menginap di rumah orangtua Hankyung. Hankyung sendiri telah memberi tahu orangtuanya sebelumnya tentang keadaan Jongwoon, agar mereka dapat memaklumi mood Jongwoon yang selalu datar dan muram. Orangtua Hankyung selalu bersikap ramah dan hangat pada Jongwoon. tapi Jongwoon hanya membalas sekenanya saja. tampaknya usaha untuk 'mengembalikan' keadaan Jongwoon ini hampir mustahil untuk dilakukan.

ooooooooooooo

Malam itu, Jongwoon, Heechul dan Hankyung tidur bertiga di kamar Hankyung. Untunglah kamar Hankyung cukup besar. Jadi mereka bisa membentang futon di lantai untuk mereka bertiga.

Jongwoon sudah sedari tadi terlelap dalam tidurnya sementara Heechul dan Hankyung masih terjaga. Hankyung duduk di dekat jendela sembari mendudukkan Heechul di pangkuannya. Mereka berdua memandangi suasana malam di luar lewat jendela. Cukup hening dan menenangkan.

"Chullie..." panggil Hankyung seraya membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Heechul seraya menyesap wangi yang disukainya itu

"Hmm?" sahut Heechul di tengah-tengah dekapan hangat itu

"Aku merasa benar-benar beruntung,kau tahu?" lirihnya

"Wae?" tanya Heechul pelan

"Aku masih memilikimu. Masih memiliki ayah dan ibu serta teman-teman yang lain. Lihatlah Jongwoon...dia sungguh..." ucapan Hankyung terhenti. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Bahkan kata kasihan pun tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Jongwoon.

"Aku tahu. Aku akui aku juga merasa begitu. Aku jauh lebih beruntung dibanding anak bodoh itu." ujar Heechul pelan. Matanya memerhatikan Jongwoon yang tengah tertidur itu sambil menggenggam lengan Hankyung erat.

Suasana hening sesaat. Hanya ada bunyi nafas mereka bertiga beriringan dengan bunyi detik jam.

"Liburan kita ini tidak berhasil ya? Jongwoon masih begitu-begitu saja..." sahut Hankyung

"Kau menyerah?" Heechul menoleh

"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum Jongwoon tersenyum lagi..." ujarnya tulus

"Kau perhatian padanya, jangan sampai kau melupakanku ya!" Heechul pura-pura mengancam

"Hahaha..tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Heechullie..." Hankyung tertawa kecil

"Ryeowook-ah..."

Tubuh Heechul dan Hankyung menegang begitu mendengar bisik lirih suara berat itu menyela percakapan mereka.

"Jongwoonnie..." bisik Heechul lirih saat disadarinya Jongwoon mengigaukan Ryeowook

"...Wook...Wookieehhh...Ryeowook-ah gajima..." igaunya lagi. Heechul dan Hankyung masih terdiam membisu. Lagipula apa yang bisa mereka perbuat?

"Hyung ikut kau ya? Ryeowookie...hyung mohon..hyung minta maaf..." setitik air mata lolos dari sudut mata Jongwoon

ooooooooooooo

Dengan cepat Hankyung menarik lengan kurus Jongwoon-Jongwoon memang kehilangan banyak berat badannya semenjak kematian Ryeowook-agar segera mengikutinya.

"Ayo jangan bengong terus Jongwoon-ah! Santai sedikit!" bujuk Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

Ia bertiga dengan Heechul sedang mengunjungi salah satu tempat wisata indah di negeri asal Hankyung itu. namun tetap saja Jongwoon tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Padahal ini sudah hari ketiga mereka di Cina.

"Rasanya sulit untuk bersenang-senang tanpa Ryeowook..ah sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak mengunjungi makamnya. Bagaimana kalau dia marah?" gumam Jongwoon

"Ryeowook tidak akan begitu. Dia pasti tidak senang melihat kau mengurung diri terus. Kau butuh penyegaran. Ia akan senang jika kau juga senang, Jongwoon-ah..." ujar Hankyung

"Dari mana kau yakin itu?" Jongwoon meliriknya datar

"Bukankah Ryeowook mencintaimu? Dia pasti akan merasa begitu. Aku mencintai Heechul dan aku akan ikut bahagia tiap kali bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Itulah yang aku rasakan dan aku yakin Ryeowook juga pasti begitu..." jelas Hankyung lagi sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia kemudian melambai ke arah Heechul yang sedang menghampiri mereka. Ia baru saja kembali sehabis dari toilet.

"Hmm..terima kasih Hankyung-ah. Kata-kata yang bagus..." kali ini Jongwoon tersenyum tipis. Mau tidak mau ia harus setuju dengan perkataan Hankyung. Karena itu juga yang dialaminya tiap kali melihat senyum manis Ryeowook. Ia ikut merasa hangat didalam dadanya.

Jongwoon melamun seraya melihat ke arah langit yang cerah itu. diam-diam ia berusaha membayangkan bagaimana bentuk wajah Ryeowook jika sedang tersenyum. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa berhenti merindukan namja itu.

Jongwoon melirik ke arah Hankyung dan Heechul yang kini tengah bermesraan. Heechul bercerita dengan semangat tentang bagaimana ia melihat toko yang menjual banyak baju bagus dan memaksa Hankyung untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Karena tentu saja ia tidak pandai berbahasa Mandarin. Ia tidak dapat berbelanja dengan mudah. Hankyung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya seraya menepuk kepala Heechul pelan. Heechul tersenyum malu akan perlakuan Hankyung. Melihat itu, Hankyung kembali mengulum senyumnya sembari mengecup pipi Heechul cepat.

Jongwoon merasa jengah. Jujur ia merasa iri. Ia juga ingin seperti itu bersama Ryeowook... sayang sekali hal itu tidak akan bisa dilakukannya. Ia tersenyum sedih.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sendirian dulu..." ujarnya tiba-tiba. Ia harus segera menyingkir dari Hankyung dan Heechul. Sekalian mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau tersesat?" tanya Heechul

"Memangnya kita hidup di zaman batu? Bukankah ada ponsel?" sahut Jongwoon. Mendengar itu Heechul mencibir ke arahnya

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh!" sahut Hankyung. Jongwoon hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tahu!"

Jongwoon melambai singkat pada Heechul dan Hankyung seraya berbalik arah dan berjalan pelan. Suasana di tempat ini lumayan juga. Dengan pemandangan yang berbeda Jongwoon merasa ini bisa membuatnya senang sedikit. Ia akan berusaha mengikuti saran Hankyung. Berusaha keluar dari cangkangnya dan mengambil keberanian untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia akan mencoba.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat sekelompok anak berlari-larian dengan semangatnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah kafe mungil namun memiliki eksterior yang indah. Jongwoon memutuskan untuk berkunjung dan duduk sebentar.

Ia menyesap minumannya dengan nikmat. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ini cukup berat. Namun Jongwoon akan terus mencoba.

Lalu di saat itulah. Saat Jongwoon tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melihat sesosok namja yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Namja itu tampak sedang membeli sesuatu di sebuah toko di seberang kafe.

Namun yang membuat Jongwoon hampir saja memecahkan gelasnya karena kaget adalah rupa namja itu. bibir tipis pink nya, hidung mancung kurusnya, mata sipit jernihnya, pipi tirus itu, bahkan tubuh pendeknya! hanya ada satu perbedaan, rambutnya berwarna coklat muda lembut. Tidak seperti rambut_nya_ yang berwarna hitam,terakhir kali Jongwoon ingat.

Jongwoon merasa seakan ada sebongkah batu besar yang memenuhi dadanya,menyumpal tenggorokannya. Sejenak ia lupa caranya bernafas. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan ia bisa merasakan kedua mata elangnya yang memanas. Air mata telah memaksa keluar dari kelenjarnya.

Jongwoon berusaha membuka mulutnya,bermaksud meneriakkan _nama itu_. namun hanya ada sebuah bisikan lirih yang terdengar. Sangat lirih sehingga ia sendiri pun tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ryeowook..."

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooooo

aduh kok ada hanchul moment ya? -_-

padahal saya bukan hanchul shipper loh. dan saya bukan tipe yg dapat membuat momen couple yang ga saya kenal atau ga saya sukai. saya cuma ngefans berat sama yewook, suka kyuwook minwook (atau couple apapun selama ada wook disitu XD) dan suka dikit ama kyumin. udah itu doang. ah jadi takut OOC nih hanchulnya -_-

daaaannn saya berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan jumlah silent reader yang semakin banyak tiap harinya. saya tau ff ini ga bagus.

tapi terima kasih juga buat kalian semua yang udah mau review ff abal nan ngaco milik saya ini

more silent readers=longer update

more reviews=faster update

update akan lebih cepet kalo reviewnya nambah

yah itupun kalo ada yang mau baca dan review sih #nangisdiketekdonge

gomawo!


	7. Chapter 7: Li Xu

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: sebuah cinta yang tak terkatakan/semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalian itu pasangan,Ryeowook-ah/kau yakin kau bukan gay?/aku harus pergi. Maaf/tetapkan dulu hatimu,atau kau hanya akan menyakitinya/tapi Jongwoon-ah,Ryeowook sudah.../aku..terlambat?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7: Li Xu

.

Lalu di saat itulah. Saat Jongwoon tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melihat sesosok namja yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Namja itu tampak sedang membeli sesuatu di sebuah toko di seberang kafe.

Namun yang membuat Jongwoon hampir saja memecahkan gelasnya karena kaget adalah rupa namja itu. bibir tipis pink nya, hidung mancung kurusnya, mata sipit jernihnya, pipi tirus itu, bahkan tubuh pendeknya! hanya ada satu perbedaan, rambutnya berwarna coklat muda lembut. Tidak seperti rambut'_nya'_ yang berwarna hitam, terakhir kali Jongwoon ingat.

Jongwoon merasa seakan ada sebongkah batu besar yang memenuhi dadanya, menyumpal tenggorokannya. Sejenak ia lupa caranya bernafas. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan ia bisa merasakan kedua mata elangnya yang memanas. Air mata telah memaksa keluar dari kelenjarnya.

Jongwoon berusaha membuka mulutnya,bermaksud meneriakkan _nama itu_. namun hanya ada sebuah bisikan lirih yang terdengar. Sangat lirih sehingga ia sendiri pun tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ryeowook..."

Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Ryeowook telah mati? Jongwoon telah mengunjungi makamnya setiap hari. Bagaimana dengan potongan tubuh yang memiliki DNA yang cocok dengan DNA ayah Ryeowook itu? Ryeowook sudah pergi!

Jadi siapa namja itu? kenapa mirip dengan Ryeowook? Hantunya? Kembarannya? Atau...

Halusinasi Jongwoon saja?

Jongwoon mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia menepuk pipinya keras. Ia yakin penglihatannya tidak salah. Itu Ryeowook dan itu nyata! Atau setidaknya, itu namja yang memiliki rupa dan sosok sama seperti Ryeowook hanya saja Jongwoon tidak tahu itu siapa.

Kemudian Jongwoon tersentak kaget ketika disadarinya namja misterius itu beranjak pergi. Dengan secepat kilat Jongwoon berusaha mengejarnya. Ia akan mencari tahu siapa itu. ia harus tahu apa yang dilihatnya nyata atau tidak. Tak dipedulikannya suara teriakan orang yang marah akibat Jongwoon tabrak. Ia terlalu tergesa-gesa dan tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Brukk!

Saking tergesanya Jongwoon ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menabrak targetnya sendiri. Namja misterius itu tampak kaget tapi kemudian mengeluh kesal karena telah ditabrak Jongwoon.

Jongwoon terpana. Ini nyata! Ini benar-benar nyata,sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Jongwoon merasa dadanya sesak dan panas. Sulit sekali untuk bernafas apalagi berbicara. Ah betapa ia rindu melihat sosok ini.

Diangkatnya pelan tangannya yang gemetaran itu, bermaksud menggapai sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Namun namja itu mendelik curiga seraya bergerak mundur. Jongwoon seketika panik. Ia tidak ingin namja itu lari karena takut dengannya. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Maaf, siapa anda? Apa yang anda inginkan?" sahut namja itu dalam bahasa Mandarin. Jongwoon tergagap sebentar.

"A-anu..aku orang Korea..kau juga terlihat seperti orang Korea. Kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanyanya kemudian. Astaga betapa sulitnya untuk berbicara dengan normal! Perasaannya campur aduk begitu berhadapan dengan namja ini.

"Ya, bisa. Anda kenapa? Tersesat?" tanya namja itu. mungkin ia kira Jongwoon hanyalah seorang turis Korea yang tersesat. Mungkin Jongwoon mengejarnya yang juga orang Korea untuk menanyakan jalan pulang, karena siapa tahu Jongwoon tidak mengerti bahasa Mandarin jadi tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa.

"Tidak juga. Ah perkenalkan namaku Jongwoon. Kim Jongwoon..." Jongwoon tersenyum gugup

"Jin Li Xu.." balas namja itu kemudian. Ia sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah namamu..." Jongwoon terlihat kecewa. Untuk sejenak ia benar-benar mengira namja itu akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Ryeowook. Namun ternyata ia salah besar.

"Ayahku Chinese meskipun ibuku Koreanese..." jelas Li Xu. Ia kira Jongwoon kaget mendengar namanya karena namanya itu murni nama Chinese, sedangkan tampangnya adalah tampang orang Korea.

"oh..." Jongwoon bergumam kecewa. Mereka terdiam agak lama.

"Jadi?" tanya Li Xu memecah keheningan. Ia tidak ingin berurusan lama-lama dengan namja asing bernama Jongwoon itu. ia tidak menyukai tatapan mengintimidasi Jongwoon

"Oh ya aku ingin bertanya. Berapa umurmu?" tanya Jongwoon. Mencoba peruntungannya

"17. Kenapa?"

Jongwoon terkesiap. Bukankah Ryeowook juga berumur 17 seharusnya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau memang Chinese? Kau sudah lama tinggal disini?" tanya Jongwoon lagi. berusaha mencari tahu sebanyak-banyaknya. Kenapa Li Xu terlalu mirip dengan Ryeowook...

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa bertanya begitu? Anda mencurigakan..." sahut Li Xu seraya menatapnya curiga

"Ah tidak! Hanya saja..kau mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal. Aku kaget." Jongwoon beralasan

"Benarkah?" respon Li Xu datar

"Ya. Mirip sekali. tidak ada perbedaan sedikitpun..." Jongwoon menatap Li Xu dalam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apa sebenarnya artinya ini?!batinnya.

Dengan pelan tangannya terangkat, berusaha menyentuh Li Xu. Betapa kagum dan herannya ia akan kemiripan yang begitu nyata antara Li Xu dan Ryeowook. Disamping itu,ia terlalu rindu pada Ryeowook. Jadi melihat sosok Li Xu seperti ini membuatnya goyah.

"Tolong jangan sentuh..." protes Li Xu tidak nyaman

"Ah maaf! maafkan aku..." sesal Jongwoon. Kendalikan dirimu Jongwoon-ah! Dia bukan Ryeowook!

Mereka berdua pun terdiam. Atmosfer yang canggung tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Baik Jongwoon maupun Li Xu tidak yakin apa yang harus mereka katakan.

"Li Xu-ssi..." panggil Jongwoon. Ia menarik napas untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya

"Ya?"

"Bo-bolehkah...aku mengenalmu?"

ooooooooooooo

Li Xu kemudian mengajak Jongwoon untuk berkeliling di sekitar sana. Mereka pergi ke berbagai toko dan membiarkan Jongwoon belanja, mencoba kudapan khas negeri itu, atau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Jongwoon merasa hidup kembali. Seakan orang yang ada di sampingnya sekarang ini adalah Ryeowook yang dicintainya.

Jongwoon benar-benar menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Li Xu. Padahal mereka baru saling mengenal. Dan belum tentu Jongwoon mencintai Li Xu. Siapa tahu ia hanya mencintai Ryeowook dan melihat bayangan Ryeowook dalam Li Xu.

Setelah satu jam berkeliling, Jongwoon dan Li Xu memutuskan untuk duduk dan beristirahat. Li Xu tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi puas Jongwoon.

"Kenapa sih memandangiku terus? Risih tau!" seru Li Xu kesal ketika menyadari Jongwoon menatapnya sedari tadi

"Hehehe maaf. aku masih shock, itu saja..." Jongwoon nyengir meminta maaf

"Hmm..." gumam Li Xu datar

"Bahasa Koreamu bagus sekali, Li Xu. Kau begitu fasih padahal kan kau tidak tinggal di Korea!" puji Jongwoon takjub

"Akh! Begitukah? Ibuku membiasakanku agar tidak melupakan bahasa ini. Begitulah..." jawab Li Xu

"Oh. Pernahkah kau ke Korea?" tanya Jongwoon penasaran

"Seingatku tidak. Kalaupun pernah, mungkin saat masih kecil dibawa orangtuaku. Disana sudah tidak ada keluarga kami lagi. semuanya ada disini..." jelas Li Xu.

Didalam hati Jongwoon, ia makin menyadari bahwa Li Xu dan Ryeowook adalah dua orang yang benar-benar berbeda. Terlihat tadi sewaktu mereka berjalan-jalan, Li Xu membeli es krim kacang merah karena ia mengaku menyukainya, sedang Jongwoon tahu Ryeowook menyukai rasa cokelat.

Tidak hanya itu, cara mereka tersenyum dan tertawa, berbicara, segala tingkah laku dan kebiasaan mereka berbeda. Yang Jongwoon pertanyakan hanya satu, kemiripan sosok mereka.

"Hmm begitu ya. Kalau aku,ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki ke Cina" aku Jongwoon

"Kau datang sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku datang bersama kedua temanku. Salah satunya berdarah Cina..."

"Oh. Kau berniat berlibur ne?"

"Begitulah. Teman-temanku itu yang memaksa. Soalnya mereka tidak tahan dengan kemurunganku terus..." Jongwoon tersenyum sedih.

"Murung?" tanya Li Xu tidak mengerti

"Yah begitulah. Aku kehilangan semangatku menjalani hidup..." pandangan mata Jongwoon menerawang. Melihat itu, Li Xu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Beberapa detik sempat hening saat Li Xu dan Jongwoon tidak menemukan topik lain untuk dibicarakan. Atau mungkin keduanya hanya gugup berada di samping satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang yang kau bilang mirip denganku itu? aku penasaran...apa benar mirip sekali?" sahut Li Xu tiba-tiba. Jongwoon tersenyum. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Ditunjukkannya potret dirinya sendiri dengan Ryeowook pada Li Xu.

"Lihat ini..." ujarnya

"I-itu...kau selalu membawa-bawa foto orang ini?!" kedua mata Li Xu terbelalak kaget

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Ryeowook..." Jongwoon tersenyum kecil. Namun dari sorot matanya terlihat jelas sekali rasa kehilangan. Ah dan juga rindu tentu saja.

"Melupakan? Memang kenapa?" tanya Li Xu lagi

"Dia sudah meninggal..." bisik Jongwoon lirih. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan satu kenyataan itu dan masih sulit baginya untuk mengakui hal itu. bibirnya bergetar ketika mengatakan bahwa kekasih hatinya telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Oh! Maaf..." Li Xu tersentak. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Begitu pula dengan Jongwoon. Suasana di antara mereka kembali hening dan canggung.

Bunyi ponsel Jongwoon memecah keheningan. Jongwoon agak kaget saat mendengarnya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya itu dan mengeceknya. Rupanya ada pesan dari Hankyung yang menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali.

"Teman-temanku mencariku. Sebaiknya aku segera menemui mereka..." ujarnya pelan. Namun didalam hatinya ia sangat tahu bahwa ia sungguh tidak rela berpisah dari Li Xu. Ia ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang namja itu. namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan sebesar-besarnya saat dihadapkan oleh kenyataan.

Jika tidak mempertimbangkan akal sehat, Jongwoon mungkin sudah menarik paksa Li Xu untuk menculiknya dan membawanya ke Korea. Kemudian akan ia kurung Li Xu di apartemennya dan tak melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetik pun dari namja itu untuk memastikan ia tidak akan pergi.

Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Li Xu juga punya kehidupannya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku juga harus pulang..." ujar Li Xu seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

Jongwoon meremas tangan Li Xu pelan. Jantung Li Xu mendadak berdebar kencang ketika merasakan hangatnya tangan Jongwoon. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu. Ia harap Jongwoon tidak menyadarinya. Oh Li Xu apakah kau jatuh cinta pada namja yang baru kau kenal ini?

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Li Xu-ssi..."

"Sampai jumpa,Jongwoon-ssi..."

Hati Jongwoon mencelos saat mendengar kata perpisahan itu keluar melalui mulut Li Xu. Ia sungguh tidak rela! Namun pada akhirnya ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Li Xu dalam diam.

ooooooooooooo

"Ada apa denganmu Jongwoon-ah? Kesurupan vampir Cina mana kau sampai tak bisa berhenti senyum-senyum begitu?" sindir Heechul sarkatis. Namun sebenarnya didalam hatinya ia takut!

Takut kenapa? Tentu saja. terakhir ia bertemu Jongwoon, temannya itu masih suram seperti biasa. Hidup segan mati tak mau. Namun ketika kembali, Jongwoon terlihat seperti baru mendapat harta karun. Tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri. Heechul sangat yakin, jika tidak kesurupan, Jongwoon pasti sudah gila! Mungkin rasa kehilangannya begitu besar, sehingga ia tak bisa menahannya lagi dan malah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Sembarangan kau! Aku ini sedang senang tahu!" cibir Jongwoon

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi Jongwoon-ah?" tanya Hankyung

"Aku bertemu seseorang yang spesial..." ujar Jongwoon sambil tersenyum manis

"He? Cepat sekali kau melupakan Ryeowook! Tidak sebanding dengan kefrustasianmu mengurung diri seperti zombie di apartemenmu itu!" sahut Heechul tidak senang

"Ini benar-benar spesial, Heechul-ah! Dan siapa bilang aku melupakan Ryeowook! Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya! Jika tidak, aku tidak mungkin sesenang ini ketika bertemu dengan orang itu!" bantah Jongwoon

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Heechul mengerutkan keningnya

"Orang yang kutemui. Namanya Li Xu. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Ryeowook!" seru Jongwoon kemudian dengan semangat berapi-api

"Mwo?!" seru Heechul dan Hankyung kaget

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" tanya Heechul lagi

"Sungguh dia mirip sekali dengan Ryeowook! Tiap senti dari wajahnya, tak ada perbedaan sedikitpun! Seperti kembar identik! Aku sendiri sampai heran dibuatnya..." jelas Jongwoon

"Tidak mungkin. Ryeowook tidak punya kembaran. Dan bagaimana bisa pula kembarannya orang Cina! Wajah orang Cina dan Korea berbeda, Jongwoon-ah!" gumam Hankyung

"Itu dia! Li Xu itu juga berdarah Korea. Keturunan dari ibunya. Dia juga fasih berbahasa Korea makanya aku bisa berbincang-bincang dengannya" sambung Jongwoon

"Jongwoon-ah..kau yakin tidak salah lihat?" Hankyung menatapnya ragu.

Ia sungguh cemas dengan keadaan Jongwoon. Dirasanya perubahan drastis yang dialami Jongwoon itu tidak normal. Dari berdiam sepanjang hari hingga tertawa sendirian, mana mungkin bisa begitu! Ia curiga pada sahabatnya yang satu itu. ia kira, mungkin saking frustasinya, Jongwoon sampai mengkhayalkan hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Tentu tidak! Kenapa kalian meragukanku begitu! Aku tidak berbohong!" seru Jongwoon kesal saat dilihatnya Hankyung dan Heechul menatapnya aneh. Seakan ia sedang melantur atau apa.

"Tapi Jongwoon-ah..."

"Penglihatanku masih bagus. Aku tidak salah lihat dan lagipula aku berbicara dengan Li Xu! Mana mungkin aku hanya mengkhayal!" seru Jongwoon lagi

"Seharusnya tidak kubiarkan kau berkeliaran sendiri. Jongwoon-ah hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. aku tidak mau kau terlarut dalam khayalanmu dan jatuh cinta pada bayangan Ryeowook atau hantunya Ryeowook. Ini gila!" ujar Heechul keras.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?! kau bilang aku gila eoh?!" bentaknya

"Bukan begitu..hanya saja-" Hankyung berusaha menengahi

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" potong Heechul

"Heechul-ah..." Hankyung menatapnya tidak setuju. Sementara itu Heechul dan Jongwoon saling menatap tajam.

"Baik! Akan kubawa Li Xu ke hadapan kalian!" sahut Jongwoon yakin

ooooooooooooo

Jongwoon berjalan tak tentu ke segala arah sambil mendumel kesal. Ia tidak menyangka kedua sahabatnya itu bisa meragukannya dan mengiranya berhalusinasi. Ia akan membuktikannya. Ia akan membawa Li Xu.

Jongwoon merasa senang saat dilihatnya sosok Li Xu di sebuah restoran yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu.

Dari mana ia bisa menemukan Li Xu? Ia hanya ingat Li Xu pernah bilang ia selalu membantu di restoran milik orangtuanya. Jongwoon mengingat-ingat nama restoran itu dan mencarinya seperti sedang kesetanan. Dan ketika menemukannya, dan melihat Li Xu disana. Ia senang sekaligus lega. Ia tidak gila dan ini nyata! Ia tahu itu.

"Jongwoon-ssi?" Li Xu menatap Jongwoon kaget saat dilihatnya Jongwoon berdiri di depan restoran milik orang tuanya

"Li Xu! Apa kabar?!" sapa Jongwoon senang

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Li Xu takjub

"Aku mencarimu tentu saja. hei Li Xu aku butuh bantuanmu..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Li Xu heran sembari mendekati Jongwoon

"Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan kedua temanku. Mereka tidak percaya ketika ku bilang kau mirip dengan Ryeowook. Aku ingin membuktikannya pada mereka..."

"Apa?!"

"Ayo!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Jongwoon segera menarik tangan Li Xu untuk mengikutinya. Ah lebih tepatnya, berlari mengikutinya. Jongwoon sedang tergesa-gesa.

"Tu-tunggu! Jongwoon-ssi!" protes Li Xu. Bagaimana tidak. Ditarik paksa oleh lelaki yang baru saja kau kenal seperti itu tentu tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali dengan teman-temanku!" ujar Jongwoon sembari mendorong tubuh Li Xu pelan agar duduk di kursi alun-alun kota tempat mereka berada

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon, hanya sebentar. Kumohon Li Xu. Kau harus membantuku. Oke?" sahut Jongwoon cepat seraya berlari pergi

"Ah!" Li Xu tersentak saat melihat kepergian Jongwoon. Ia menatap punggung Jongwoon nanar. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya.

ooooooooooooo

Dengan semangat Jongwoon menarik tangan Heechul yang menarik tangan Hankyung. Tak dipedulikannya protes dari kedua temannya itu. yang ia tahu, hanyalah segera membawa Heechul dan Hankyung ke tempat dimana Li Xu menunggunya. Ia tak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut kedua temannya itu ketika melihat Li Xu nanti.

Heechul pasti akan heboh!batinnya.

"Hahh..kau...hahhh..keterlaluan...hahhh..." protes Heechul sambil berusaha menarik napasnya

"Manahh...dia...Jongwoonhhh..." tanya Hankyung dengan terengah-engah. Jongwoon menyengir senang.

"Dia ada di..."

Jongwoon hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat kursi kosong di hadapannya. Kursi yang semula diduduki oleh Li Xu, Jongwoon ingat. Hanya saja sosok itu tak lagi dapat Jongwoon temukan disana. Heechul dan Hankyung ikut terdiam saat melihat eskpresi di wajah Jongwoon. Mereka sendiri mengalihkan pandangan mereka karena tidak tega.

Akhirnya yang kutakutkan terjadi,batin mereka.

"Li Xu?" panggil Jongwoon. Ia menoleh ke segala arah dengan panik hingga ia sendiri lupa untuk tetap bernafas. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Li Xu! Dimana dia?! Kenapa dia bisa menghilang?!

"Li Xu..." lirihnya.

Tubuh Jongwoon merosot ke tanah. Dibiarkannya tetes air matanya membasahi bumi. Ia terisak lirih sekali. hampir tak terdengar. Namun dari melihat bahunya yang bergetar hebat,siapapun akan tahu jika Jongwoon sedang menangis.

"Ayo pulang..." sahut Hankyung lembut seraya memeluk tubuh rapuh Jongwoon dan membantunya berdiri.

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooooo

saya berusaha update secepat mungkin di tengah tumpukan tugas dan urusan keluarga yang ga bisa ditinggalkan

sesuai janji saya, more reviews=faster update

oke awalnya saya bingung mau pake nama apa buat karakter Wookie 2 disini. pertamanya mau pake nama Ryeowook lagi, tapi kok ntar jadi aneh ya. akhirnya saya pinjem nama Mandarinnya Wook, alias Li Xu. makanya Jongwoon dkk dipaksa ke Cina tiba2 sama saya xD

terima kasih sudah menghargai dan mengikuti perkembangan ff ngaco saya

gomawo!


	8. Chapter 8: Imagination and Reality

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: sebuah cinta yang tak terkatakan/semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalian itu pasangan,Ryeowook-ah/kau yakin kau bukan gay?/aku harus pergi. Maaf/tetapkan dulu hatimu,atau kau hanya akan menyakitinya/tapi Jongwoon-ah,Ryeowook sudah.../aku..terlambat?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 8: Imagination and Reality

.

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan Jongwoon dengan melamun. Ia kembali seperti semula saat ia baru kehilangan Ryeowook. Yah, ia memang baru kehilangan lagi. kehilangan Li Xu.

Jongwoon tak habis pikir, apa benar Li Xu itu tidak nyata? Bagaimana dengan kebersamaan mereka waktu itu? apa itu juga khayalnya? Akibat dari kerinduan teramat sangat dari Ryeowook?

Jongwoon sendiri tidak tahu lagi apakah ia mencintai Ryeowook atau Li Xu. Atau keduanya. Tapi yang mana pun itu, Jongwoon tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya. Ryeowook yang nyata, telah pergi. Sedang Li Xu sendiri hanyalah sekedar imajinasinya saja. sungguh miris.

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya begitu, Hannie...kenapa ini malah menjadi makin buruk?" bisik Heechul lirih, memerhatikan Jongwoon dari luar kamar

"Aku tahu. Kasihan Jongwoon..dia terlalu mencintai Ryeowook..." gumam Hankyung,menatap Jongwoon yang kini muram seperti dulu. Apa gunanya liburan mereka ini jika ujung-ujungnya Jongwoon tetap seperti itu?

"Mereka terlalu terbiasa berdua. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook. Selalu hanya ada mereka di dunia kecil mereka sendiri. Dan tentu saja dunia itu akan hancur berantakan jika salah satunya meninggalkan yang lainnya..." ujar Hankyung lagi

"Andai Ryeowook tidak pernah menaiki pesawat itu..." bisik Heechul lagi

Ketiganya terus seperti itu hingga tiba-tiba Jongwoon berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Heechul dan Hankyung tersentak.

"Kau mau kemana, Jongwoon?!" tanya Hankyung cemas

"keluar..." jawab Jongwoon pendek dan dingin

"tu-tunggu!"

"Aku mau sendiri!" bentak Jongwoon saat dilihatnya kedua sahabatnya itu hendak mengejarnya. Mereka lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Kembalilah sebelum gelap.." pesan Hankyung akhirnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Jongwoon hanya mengangguk samar.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?!"

"Aku tidak tega..."

ooooooooooooo

Dengan gontai Jongwoon melangkah. Semua ini dirasanya sungguh berat untuk dipikulnya sendirian.

Ia melirik ke arah jembatan yang terbentang di atas sungai kecil itu dengan nanar. Li Xu pernah mengajaknya kesana untuk memperlihatkannya pemandangan. Bagaimana mungkin semua itu hanya khayalannya saja? Ia tersenyum sedih seraya berjalan ke arah tepi jembatan. Diperhatikannya aliran air itu. jika ia lompat, akan konyolkah?

Jongwoon menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengusir ide itu dari kepalanya. Meski ide itu begitu menggoda. Jongwoon pun beranjak pergi dari jembatan itu. namun langkahnya terhenti seketika saat melihat...

"Li Xu?!" serunya kaget. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum tipis seraya berjalan mendekat

"Jongwoon-ssi..."

Jongwoon dan Li Xu berdiri berhadapan. Keduanya terdiam lama. Jongwoon kemudian meraih wajah Li Xu dan mengelusnya ragu.

Ini nyata! Yang disentuhnya benar-benar ada! Bagaimana bisa...

"Katakan padaku, apa sebenarnya kau ini nyata atau Cuma ilusiku saja? Apa kau ini hantu atau sejenisnya?" ujarnya

"Tentu aku manusia nyata, dasar bodoh!" sahut Li Xu tak terima

"Tapi..kenapa kau tidak ada di alun-alun waktu itu? aku menyuruhmu menunggu! Sekarang teman-temanku berpikir aku gila!" serunya lagi

"Maaf, aku pergi saat itu. aku..hanya saja..aku tidak bisa.." Li Xu menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Jongwoon

"Jongwoon-ssi, kenapa kau terus saja mendekatiku? Tidakkah kau lelah?" tanya Li Xu balik

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Jongwoon mendelik

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja...aku..tidak bisa..." ujar Li Xu lemah

"Li Xu..."

"Katakan, kenapa kau terus mendekatiku? Apa hanya karena aku mirip dengan Ryeowook-mu itu?"

"Aku.." Jongwoon menatap ragu

"Kau begitu penasaran,bukan? Makanya kau mendekatiku. Jongwoon-ssi kenapa kau harus begitu gigih seperti ini...sebenarnya siapa Ryeowook itu bagimu?" desak Li Xu lagi.

Jongwoon berpikir dengan kalut. Pertanyaan ini lagi! siapa Ryeowook baginya? Segalanya! Ia adalah orang yang sungguh dicintainya hingga kepergiannya melumpuhkan seluruh sistem di kehidupan Jongwoon.

Namun haruskah Jongwoon mengakui itu di hadapan Li Xu? Bukankah ia juga mencintai Li Xu makanya ia gigih dan nekat mendekatinya? Apa yang akan Li Xu pikirkan jika mendengar hal itu?

"aku..."

"Apa..ia orang yang kau cintai? Makanya kau begitu gigih mencariku?" tanya Li Xu

"Aku..aku peduli padanya. Aku menyayanginya..." ujar Jongwoon setengah hati. Ia menyalahkan hatinya yang begitu mencintai Ryeowook namun juga tak ingin kehilangan Li Xu ini. Ia tidak bisa memilih.

"Begitu..." gumam Li Xu

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan ini,Jongwoon-ssi. Aku tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Aku baru mengenalmu tapi tindakan yang kau lakukan terlalu jauh. Aku bukan Kim Ryeowook-mu. Aku adalah Li Xu. ingatlah itu..." ujar Li Xu pelan. Ia menatap Jongwoon lemah

"Maafkan aku, Li Xu-ssi..." lirih Jongwoon

"Pulanglah dan lanjutkan kehidupanmu dengan baik. Aku yakin Ryeowook-mu juga menginginkan hal yang sama..." Li Xu berusaha tersenyum. Jongwoon menatapnya tidak rela. Bagaimana bisa ia melanjutkan kehidupan tanpa Ryeowook ataupun Li Xu?! Itu mustahil baginya! Andai saja Li Xu tahu bagaimana kehidupannya selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

"Tunggu...bisakah..aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" cegah Jongwoon saat dilihatnya Li Xu hendak beranjak pergi

"Apa itu? Jika terlalu menyusahkan aku tidak mau" sahutnya

"Hanya sebuah pelukan. Sebentar saja..kumohon..." Jongwoon tersenyum memohon. Li Xu menghela napas iba.

Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun saat Jongwoon mendekapnya erat. Ia yakin jantungnya berdegup kencang saat merasakan hangat tubuh Jongwoon. Apa ia juga merasakannya,seperti yang dirasakan Jongwoon? Namun apa yang membuatnya menolak Jongwoon?

"Terima kasih. Senang bisa mengenalmu,Li Xu..." sahut Jongwoon tulus seraya melepas dekapan hangat itu. Li Xu hanya mengangguk dan melangkah pergi. Lagi, Jongwoon harus ditinggalkan olehnya seperti itu.

ooooooooooooo

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Jongwoon,Heechul dan Hankyung kembali ke Korea. Meskipun Jongwoon tidak menampakkan ekspresi cerianya,namun setidaknya kemuramannya sudah sedikit berkurang kali ini. Mungkin ia sudah belajar untuk merelakan Li Xu. Meski ia tahu ia belum bisa merelakan Ryeowook.

Jongwoon memasukkan koper-koper mereka ke bagasi mobil sementara Hankyung berpamitan pada orang tuanya. Jongwoon memaklumkan saja Hankyung berpamitan selama itu karena setelah ini ia tidak akan melihat orang tuanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, agar bisa fokus pada studinya di Korea.

Jongwoon menengadah, melihat langit yang membentang di atas Republik Rakyat Cina yang terlihat sangat biru itu. warna lembut itu sungguh menenangkan. Mengingatkan Jongwoon akan warna lembut lain yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya. Warna cokelat muda yang terlukis di kedua iris Ryeowook. Demikian juga dengan Li Xu. Meski kedua mata itu terlihat sama, namun sorotnya menunjukkan perbedaan. Li Xu lebih...entahlah,hampa? Kesepiankah? Kenapa?

Jongwoon menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam. Setelah ini ia akan sendiri lagi,di apartemen mungilnya di Seoul. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? ia tidak kuliah karena tidak lolos tes. Mungkin bekerja saja. ia harus berusaha melanjutkan hidupnya. Seperti pesan Li Xu. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana suara merdu itu membayangi pikirannya.

.

_Pulanglah dan lanjutkan kehidupanmu dengan baik. Aku yakin Ryeowook-mu juga menginginkan hal yang sama..._

.

Itu benar. Mungkin Ryeowook juga menginginkan Jongwoon untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Jongwoon berjanji untuk memperbaiki hidupnya setelah ini, meski ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengusir bayangan Ryeowook dari hatinya. Juga Li Xu. Demi apapun Jongwoon sebenarnya masih tidak rela berpisah dari Li Xu. Tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin pada perasaannya pada Li Xu. Mungkinkah ia mencintai namja itu hanya karena ia mirip Ryeowook?

Sudahlah Jongwoon. Lupakan Li Xu!batinnya. Li Xu benar. Dia adalah Li Xu. Bukan Kim Ryeowook...

Jongwoon menjatuhkan ransel yang hendak dimasukkannya ke dalam bagasi itu dengan kaget. Ia kembali berusaha memutar ingatannya akan perkataan terakhir Li Xu di jembatan waktu itu.

.

_Aku bukan Kim Ryeowook-mu. Aku adalah Li Xu. ingatlah itu..._

.

"Astaga!" serunya begitu terkejut. Heechul yang baru saja membuka pintu mobil, mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Ia menatap Jongwoon heran.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya

"Aku akan segera kembali. Aku janji. Hanya ingin pergi sebentar!" ujarnya cepat seraya berlari sekuat tenaganya ke arah berlawanan

"Hya! Kau mau kemana?! Kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat! Aish!"

ooooooooooooo

Dengan napas terengah-engah Jongwoon berhenti di depan restoran yang sama dimana waktu itu ia menemukan Li Xu. Dugaannya benar. Untung saja Li Xu rajin masuk kerja di restoran ini,sehingga Jongwoon bisa menemukannya dengan mudah.

Li Xu menatapnya heran. mempertanyakan kehadiran Jongwoon disini. Bukankah Jongwoon sudah sepakat untuk berhenti mendekatinya? Kenapa dia masih muncul juga?

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea hari ini..." sahut Jongwoon saat melihat tatapan aneh Li Xu. Mendengar itu Li Xu mengangguk. Ternyata Jongwoon hanya ingin berpamitan...

"Oh begitu..hati-hati di jalan..." ujarnya

"Hmm..kau tahu? Aku sempat takut naik pesawat. Padahal sebelumnya tidak begitu..." sahut Jongwoon tiba-tiba

"Kenapa?" tanya Li Xu heran

"Karena Ryeowook mati di situ. Di atas pesawat ia kehilangan nyawanya..aku terus terbayang bagaimana kira-kira saat-saat terakhirnya di atas pesawat itu. apa ia merasakan sakit? Apa ia ketakutan? Menderita?" suara Jongwoon bergetar. Ia menutup kedua matanya seraya menghembuskan nafas pelan

"Jongwoon-ssi...untuk apa kau mengatakan itu padaku?" Li Xu mendelik tidak senang

"Hanya ingin bilang saja..." Jongwoon membuka kedua matanya

"Hmm..kau tidak akan apa-apa. Dan Kim Ryeowook sudah tenang disana. Dia baik-baik saja..." sahut Li Xu sekenanya

"Hei Li Xu, katakan padaku..." ujar Jongwoon. Li Xu menatapnya ingin tahu

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama belakang Ryeowook adalah Kim?" tanya Jongwoon dingin

"A-apa?" Li Xu mengerjap kaget

.

_Aku bukan Kim Ryeowook-mu. Aku adalah Li Xu. ingatlah itu..._

.

"Aku tidak pernah memberi tahumu nama belakangnya..." sambung Jongwoon. Ia menatap Li Xu tajam. Benar-benar mengintimidasinya. Yang ditatap hanya bisa terdiam kaget. Tak berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

"S_ebenarnya siapa orang yang kau bilang mirip denganku itu? Aku penasaran...apa benar mirip sekali?" sahut Li Xu tiba-tiba. Jongwoon tersenyum. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Ditunjukkannya potret dirinya sendiri dengan Ryeowook pada Li Xu._

"_Lihat ini..." ujarnya_

"_i-itu...kau selalu membawa-bawa foto orang ini?!" kedua mata Li Xu terbelalak kaget_

"_Ya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Ryeowook..." Jongwoon tersenyum kecil. Namun dari sorot matanya terlihat jelas sekali rasa kehilangan. Ah dan juga rindu tentu saja._

_._

_._

_._

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Bagaimana bisa kau semirip itu dengan Ryeowook?! Dimana orangtuamu? Biar aku bertanya pada mereka apa kau anak kandung mereka atau bukan! Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui nama belakangnya sedang aku tidak pernah memberi tahumu itu!" seru Jongwoon seraya mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Li Xu. Namun Li Xu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Apa kau mengenal Ryeowook?!" desak Jongwoon lagi

"Aku.." suara lirih Li Xu hampir tak terdengar olehnya

"Atau...kau sebenarnya adalah Ryeowook? Kim Ryeowook-ku..."

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

iya saya tau ini makin pendek. iya saya tau juga ini makin ngaco.

tolong jangan timpuk saya. biarkanlah saya menggalaukan UTS saya dan menggalaukan berita tentang wamilnya Kim Jongwoon April ini -_-

hiks gatau deh itu berita bener apa nggak. kalopun nggak palingan tanggalnya gak meleset jauh bener. kalo nggak april atau mei (ini katanya loh ya, tp sukses bikin galau abis).

padahal ss5 belom selesai. leeteuk aja bisa ikut ss4 sampe abis masa doi yang notabene lead vocal ga bisa?!

gondok!

patah hati BERAT.

chapter depan yang terakhir nih kayaknya. apdetnya ga janji cepet ya.

makasih yang udah baca dan review

gomawo!


	9. Chapter 9: A Spoken Love

~Unspoken Love~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: sebuah cinta yang tak terkatakan/semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalian itu pasangan,Ryeowook-ah/kau yakin kau bukan gay?/aku harus pergi. Maaf/tetapkan dulu hatimu,atau kau hanya akan menyakitinya/tapi Jongwoon-ah,Ryeowook sudah.../aku..terlambat?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 9: A Spoken Love

.

"Hei Li Xu, katakan padaku..." ujar Jongwoon. Li Xu menatapnya ingin tahu

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama belakang Ryeowook adalah Kim?" tanya Jongwoon dingin

"A-apa?" Li Xu mengerjap kaget

.

_Aku bukan Kim Ryeowook-mu. Aku adalah Li Xu. ingatlah itu..._

.

"Aku tidak pernah memberi tahumu nama belakangnya..." sambung Jongwoon. Ia menatap Li Xu tajam. Benar-benar mengintimidasinya. Yang ditatap hanya bisa terdiam kaget. Tak berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

"_Sebenarnya siapa orang yang kau bilang mirip denganku itu? aku penasaran...apa benar mirip sekali?" sahut Li Xu tiba-tiba. Jongwoon tersenyum. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Ditunjukkannya potret dirinya sendiri dengan Ryeowook pada Li Xu._

"_Lihat ini..." ujarnya_

"_I-itu...kau selalu membawa-bawa foto orang ini?!" kedua mata Li Xu terbelalak kaget_

"_Ya. aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Ryeowook..." Jongwoon tersenyum kecil. Namun dari sorot matanya terlihat jelas sekali rasa kehilangan. Ah dan juga rindu tentu saja._

_._

_._

_._

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Bagaimana bisa kau semirip itu dengan Ryeowook?! Dimana orangtuamu? Biar aku bertanya pada mereka apa kau anak kandung mereka atau bukan! Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui nama belakangnya sedang aku tidak pernah memberi tahumu itu!" seru Jongwoon seraya mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Li Xu. Namun Li Xu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Apa kau mengenal Ryeowook?!" desak Jongwoon lagi

"Aku.." suara lirih Li Xu hampir tak terdengar olehnya

"Atau...kau sebenarnya adalah Ryeowook? Kim Ryeowook-ku..." bisik Jongwoon tak kalah lirihnya. Jantungnya bertalu kencang saat mengungkapkan dugaannya itu.

Melihat Li Xu yang tak bergeming, Jongwoon memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakannya sendiri. Dengan tangan gemetar dan gerakan perlahan, disingkapnya lengan baju Li Xu. Kedua mata elangnya berair ketika melihat sebuah bekas luka yang tergores di bagian siku Li Xu.

"Ryeowookie..."

.

.

.

_Jongwoon memutuskan untuk mentraktir Ryeowook es krim, untuk merayakan kelulusannya dari sekolah dasar. Jongwoon sendiri sudah SMP sekarang. ia merasa senang saat Ryeowook berkata ingin masuk sekolah yang sama lagi dengannya._

_Jongwoon berjalan di depan Ryeowook. Bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu kedai minuman itu ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara mengaduh dari arah belakangnya. Ia mendecak kesal seraya mendekati si pemilik suara. Baru saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik, Ryeowook dengan cerobohnya jatuh tersandung._

"_Sakit..." rintih Ryeowook pelan. Ia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Ia ingat perkataan ibunya sewaktu kecil. Namja harus kuat! Jadi tidak boleh menangis gara-gara hal sepele! Apalagi Ryeowook sekarang sudah akan masuk SMP. Ia harus menghentikan kebiasaan cengengnya itu._

"_Ayo ke apotek dulu. Kita beli obat luka.." ajak Jongwoon seraya membantu Ryeowook berdiri_

"_Hyung sih meninggalkanku! Kan aku jatuh jadinya!" tuduh Ryeowook kekanakkan. Jongwoon meringis kecil. Meski ia tahu ini hanya kecelakaan yang bukan salah siapa-siapa, tapi ia terima-terima saja disalahkan Ryeowook begitu. Lagipula ia tahu Ryeowook tidak bersungguh-sungguh_

"_Maaf. Hyung janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Hyung akan selalu berada di sampingmu.." janji Jongwoon. Mungkin maksudnya secara harfiah, yaitu ia akan benar-benar selalu berjalan di samping Ryeowook. Atau mungkin juga maksudnya kiasan. Bahwa ia akan selalu berada di dekat Ryeowook dan menjaganya._

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji..." Jongwoon tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang tidak sakit dan mengajaknya pergi_

"_uh..ini pasti akan meninggalkan bekas yang jelek..." keluh Ryeowook seraya melirik luka di sikunya itu..._

_._

_._

_._

"Ryeowookie..." bisik Jongwoon tak percaya. Ditatapnya Li Xu yang kini malah menangis. astaga apakah benar?!

"Hiks...hyungie..." tangis Li Xu. Ah, bukan. Ryeowook. Ternyata itu benar.

"Astaga Ryeowook-ah..kau Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook! Bagaimana bisa..Ryeowookie..astaga syukurlah Tuhan...terima kasih!" ucap Jongwoon. Dadanya terasa sesak. Namun ini bukan sesak yang jelek. Sesak dalam artian menyenangkan saking bahagia dan leganya ia.

Dipeluknya Ryeowook erat-erat. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang dirindukannya setengah mati itu. bibirnya masih mengucapkan kata syukur kepada Tuhan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat..." bisiknya lirih seraya melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap Ryeowook

"Aku tidak pernah masuk dalam pesawat itu..." ujar Ryeowook

"Eh?! Lalu..DNA itu..." Jongwoon mengerjap kaget

"Mungkin itu DNA milik Kangin hyung..aku kabur setelah sampai di bandara. Aku tidak mau ikut. Aku tidak mau 'disembuhkan' dan akhirnya terjebak dalam kungkungan appa..Kangin hyung mengerti dan mau membantuku." Jelas Ryeowook

Kangin, kakak Ryeowook yang sedang studi di London sana. Ketika ayah mereka meminta Kangin untuk menjemput Ryeowook agar ikut dengannya ke London demi 'penyembuhan' Kangin pun datang dan berniat pergi bersamanya dengan pesawat itu.

Namun Ryeowook yang tidak jadi naik dan malah ikut penerbangan lain ke Cina. Kangin sendiri memilih untuk tetap pulang ke London karena ia harus lanjut kuliah. Alangkah malangnya ia bahwa ternyata nyawanya melayang di atas pesawat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Jongwoon lagi

"Aku takut...jika aku kembali, appa akan memukuliku lagi...jadi Kangin hyung memesankan tiket untukku ke Cina ini..untuk menumpang tinggal bersama temannya sejak kecil, Zhoumi ge. Untung saja aku lumayan bisa bahasa Mandarin..." jelas Ryeowook lagi

"Aku baru tahu pesawat ke London itu jatuh sesaat setelah sampai di sini. Zhoumi ge yang memberi tahu. Aku sangat sedih karena kepergian Kangin hyung dan aku juga tidak bisa pulang karena terlalu takut. Akhirnya Zhoumi ge menyuruhku untuk tinggal disini saja menemaninya, seperti amanat Kangin hyung.." sambung Ryeowook. Setitik air mata keluar melalui sudut matanya saat teringat kakaknya yang baik hati namun malang itu.

"Kau tahu hyungie..aku merasa bersalah pada Kangin hyung. Ia disuruh appa menemaniku ke Inggris. Tapi ia malah membantuku untuk kabur dari appa. Sesudahnya ia malah..." ucapan Ryeowoom terputus. Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkannya dan kembali menangis

"Wookie..." Jongwoon mengelus pipinya lembut,berusaha menenangkannya

"Tapi..tapi entah kenapa aku juga merasa sedikit lega..aku merasa seperti diberi kesempatan kedua. Aku tetap hidup karena tidak jadi naik pesawat itu..." sambungnya lagi

Keduanya terdiam untuk membiarkan Ryeowook menarik napasnya sejenak. Saat Jongwoon melihat Ryeowook sudah lebih tenang,ia kembali bertanya.

"Kau lari sewaktu hyung ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Heechul dan Hankyung..." sahutnya agak kesal. Ia masih tidak percaya disangka gila oleh kedua temannya

"Aku takut ketahuan..makin banyak orang yang tahu, semakin gawat. Kalau hyung, sudah terlanjur melihatku, jadi aku terpaksa berbohong..." jawab Ryeowook merasa bersalah

"Kenapa kau berbohong? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu hyung tentang dirimu..." sahut Jongwoon

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Hyung tidak mencintaiku! Jadi untuk apa aku menaruh harapan pada hyung! Percuma! Aku lebih suka menjadi diriku yang baru. Menjadi Li Xu!" Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Jongwoon tajam

"Ryeowook-ah kau salah..aku..."

"Hyung sendiri yang bilang..aku hanya sekedar teman kecilmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya orang bodoh yang cintanya tak terbalaskan..." serunya lagi

.

.

.

"_Katakan, kenapa kau terus mendekatiku? Apa hanya karena aku mirip dengan Ryeowook-mu itu?" Ryeowook mencoba peruntungannya dengan bertanya. Jika Jongwoon memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan,maka ia akan memberi tahu Jongwoon yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Namun jika tidak..._

"_aku.."_

"_Kau begitu penasaran, bukan? Makanya kau mendekatiku. Jongwoon-ssi kenapa kau harus begitu gigih seperti ini...sebenarnya siapa Ryeowook itu bagimu?" desak Li Xu/Ryeowook lagi._

"_Aku..." Jongwoon masih terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Melihat itu,Ryeowook menjadi gelisah._

"_Apa..ia orang yang kau cintai? Makanya kau begitu gigih mencariku?" tanya Li Xu/Ryeowook, penuh harap_

"_Aku..aku peduli padanya. Aku menyayanginya..." ucap Jongwoon pada akhirnya_

"_Begitu..." gumam Li Xu/Ryeowook. Kecewa. Sedari dulu hingga sekarang, perasaan Jongwoon tetap sama. Bahkan 'kematiannya' tak memberikan efek tertentu bagi Jongwoon. Mungkin._

"_Sebaiknya kau hentikan ini, Jongwoon-ssi. Aku tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Aku baru mengenalmu tapi tindakan yang kau lakukan terlalu jauh. Aku bukan Kim Ryeowook-mu. Aku adalah Li Xu. ingatlah itu..." ujar Li Xu/Ryeowook pelan. Ia menatap Jongwoon lemah. Ia tidak sanggup berada di sisi Jongwoon jika Jongwoon hanya akan memberinya harapan palsu lagi,seperti dulu. Ia lelah. Lebih baik ia menjalani hidupnya yang baru sebagai Li Xu._

"M_aafkan aku,Li Xu-ssi..." lirih Jongwoon_

"_Pulanglah dan lanjutkan kehidupanmu dengan baik. Aku yakin Ryeowook-mu juga menginginkan hal yang sama..." Li Xu berusaha tersenyum._

_Ya, memang itulah yang 'Ryeowook' inginkan. _

.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ah aku.."

"Pulanglah hyung. Aku baik-baik saja disini bersama Zhoumi ge. Aku bahagia disini karena tidak terjebak dengan appa lagi.." Ryeowook tersenyum lemah. Jongwoon menggeleng

"Kau bahagia meskipun tidak ada aku disisimu?" sahutnya tak terima

"Aku..." Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya ragu

"Bukankah kita akan selalu bersama? Tidak ingatkah kau janji hyung padamu untuk selalu berasa disisimu? Bagaimana bisa hyung menepati itu jika kau berada disini?" seru Jongwoon lagi

"Hyung kumohon a-"

Ucapan Ryeowook terputus saat ia menyadari bahwa bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Jongwoon sendiri. Astaga! Wajah Ryeowook kini memerah padam. Ia senang sekaligus bingung akan perlakuan Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba itu.

Apakah ini? Bolehkah ia berharap?

Jongwoon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka seraya menatap Ryeowook lembut. Dilihatnya tatapan sayu Ryeowook dan wajahnya yang berwarna pink karena malu itu. ia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari betapa manisnya makhluk yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Aku minta maaf baru menyadari ini. Aku sungguh bodoh! Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Ryeowook-ah..." sesal Jongwoon

"Hyung! Ka-kau..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook. Aku juga mencintai Jin Li Xu. Aku mencintai keduanya. Itulah yang membuatku ragu ketika kau bertanya kemarin. Aku takut Li Xu akan kecewa karena aku juga mencintai Ryeowook yang sudah 'mati' tapi ternyata kau adalah keduanya! Aku senang karena aku tidak perlu memilih. Aku memiliki keduanya sekarang..."

"Hyung..." Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon tak percaya.

"Kau mau kan bersamaku? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku kan? Karena jika tidak aku akan lompat dari jembatan itu Ryeowook-ah dan aku bersungguh-sungguh! Hahh..andai kau tahu bagaimana jadinya aku saat kau tidak ada,kau pasti akan percaya..." ancam Jongwoon. Ryeowook terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Ia masih malu namun senang. Sangat senang.

"Aku mau hyung..gomawo..." ujarnya seraya mengangguk pelan. Jongwoon mengecup dahinya sekilas

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk berjanji..." sahutnya

"Janji apa?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti

"Berjanjilah untuk jangan pergi lagi dari hyung..." ucap Jongwoon bersungguh-sungguh. Benar,ia tidak akan sanggup jika Ryeowook harus menghilang lagi. ia lebih baik mati.

"Aku janji, hyungie. Aku janji..." Ryeowook kembali mengangguk dengan pipi yang bersemu pink. Sungguh imut.

ooooooooooooo

~Few Weeks Later...

.

.

Jongwoon menguap lebar seraya mengucek matanya dengan malas. Ia bangun kesiangan karena lelah sehabis begadang dengan Ryeowook semalaman. Oh tentu kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. tinggal berdua saja di sebuah flat seperti itu tentu membuat Jongwoon tak kuasa menahan nafsunya.

"Ryeowookie...neo eodiya?" carinya. Di geledahnya seisi flat untuk menemukan namjachingunya itu namun hasilnya nihil. Suasana flat begitu sunyi hingga Jongwoon merasa tidak nyaman karenanya.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mengambilnya dengan penasaran.

.

_Hyungie, aku pergi..._

.

Deg!

Jantung Jongwoon seakan berhenti berdetak ketika membaca kalimat-kalimat itu. tulisan itu. panggilan 'hyungie' itu. tentu hanya ada satu 'tersangka' karena di flat itu pun tidak ada penghuni lain selain Jongwoon dan Ryeowook.

Jongwoon jatuh terduduk seraya menangis tersedu. Kenapa dia pergi lagi? Apa salah Jongwoon kali ini? Apa yang terjadi kali ini? Apakah ayahnya menemukannya? Lalu membawanya pergi begitu saja?

Jongwoon mengusap air matanya dan mencoba berdiri. Lututnya gemetaran hebat namun tidak dihiraukannya. Ia akan...

"Ah! Hyungie kau sudah bangun?!"

Eh?

Jongwoon menatap takjub sosok Ryeowook yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sekantung plastik di tangan kiri dan sekotak akuarium mini di tangan kanannya.

Hei, bukankah itu Ddangkkoma?

"Ryeowook-ah?! Kau dari mana?" tanya Jongwoon panik sekaligus heran

"Aku dari toko sebelah untuk membeli garam. Kita ternyata kehabisan jadi aku tidak bisa memasak sarapan. Oh, ya, aku menemukan Ddangkkoma di depan pintu tadi. Rupanya ia baru datang..." Ryeowook tersenyum demikian polosnya hingga Jongwoon merasa ingin bunuh diri saja karenanya.

Ia menatap malas hewan peliharaan kesayangannya itu. Baru datang dari Korea.

Setelah Jongwoon dan Ryeowook resmi bersama, Jongwoon menolak untuk kembali ke Korea dan tinggal menemani Ryeowook disini. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk pulang sebentar saja untuk mengambil sisa barang-barangnya. Ia menyuruh Heechul dan Hankyung yang mengirimkan lewat paket. Ia tidak mau ketika ia kembali nanti, Ryeowook tidak ada lagi disini menunggunya. Sudah cukup ia kecewa karena itu sebelumnya.

"Hyungie kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook heran. lagi dengan ekspresi polos andalannya. Karena ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau! Kau itu...!" Jongwoon berseru emosi. Ia berniat untuk memarahi Ryeowook yang telah membuatnya kehilangan napas untuk beberapa saat karena menulis pesan yang terlalu ambigu. Namun begitu melihat ekspresi polos di wajah Ryeowook, ia terpaksa menelan amarahnya bulat-bulat.

"Hahh...sudahlah...aku tidak apa-apa..." Jongwoon mendengus keras

"Dasar aneh. Cuci muka dan sikat gigi sana! Aku masak dulu!" titah Ryeowook seraya memajang akuarium Ddangkkoma di atas meja sembari melangkah menuju dapur. Jongwoon memerhatikannya dengan gemas.

"Ryeowook-ah.." panggilnya

"Hm?" Ryeowook menoleh sekilas

Chu~

Jongwoon melumat bibir itu demi melampiaskan rasa kesal dan gemasnya. Begitu dilepaskannya lumatan itu,dilihatnya ekspresi malu sekaligus tidak senang ala Ryeowook. Ia menyeringai seraya menjilati bibir Ryeowook yang terkena liurnya tadi. kemudian dengan santainya ia melangkah pergi

"Ish! Dasar napsuan!" gerutu Ryeowook

-FIN-

oooooooooooooooooooooo

heyo kayaknya semuanya udah pada lupa nih sama ff ini saking lamanya update -_-

ini nih yg saya bilang ceritanya bakal jadi sinetron banget! abisnya klise sih -_-

sebenernya mau bikin endingnya jongwoon beneran gila. trus nanti ada adegan dia ketawa2 sendiri gitu trus hanchul kasian ngejenguk dia.. wkwk

ih ciyus ini tangan gatal banget buat bikin ending kayak gitu! #digorokyesung

tapi saya takut didemo reader entar, haha. jadilah happy ending yang so cliche, forcing and too dramatic like this -_-

kangin itu emang kakaknya wookie (ada kok saya bilang di chapter berapa gitu pas wookienya mau pergi ke london, saya munculin kanginnya dikit numpang lewat doang haha)

jadi DNA yang menunjukkan kecocokan dgn punyanya appa wookie, ity krn emang itu DNA punya anaknya appa wookie alias kanginnie

yah begitulah

maapkan saya atas kengacoan ini

terima kasih banyak buat yg udah review, terutama yg dari awal sampe akhir

Really Thank You, I Am So Grateful!

See You At Next FF!

gomawo!


End file.
